Angel wolf
by mayeevee
Summary: Lucy has been kicked out of Team Natsu, she goes home feeling betrayed and abandoned but after meeting her brother and finding out the truth about her true heritage and the fact that she is a Wolf Slayer, Lucy will leave to train with her true family. She comes back stronger than she could have ever imagine but dark secrets will arise and things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

**Mevy\- Hello there everyone, well okay this is actually a revised chapter of the original work, I'm sorry it took so long to make a chapter, I was kind of busy this few months and completely forgot about this story ^.^' sorry, anyways I hope you guys like this newly revised chapter better than the old one XD (The character entry in the bottom will be kept the same, only slightly altered)**

**Lucy\- Yay! I'm the main character, finally its my time to shine (jumps happily)**

**May\- Hey did you forget about us, you still need to finish your Pokemon story, you're not even close to finishing and you are already starting another story!**

**Mevy- hehehe about that don't worry I'll update the next chap soon**

**May- You better (eyes shining evilly)**

**Mevy- (shaking) Okay…... anyway the story will be in Lucy's pov but there might be some parts where it will be Normal pov and there might be other pov's later on in the story**

**Lucy- Is that all you have to say**

**Mevy- Yes so Lucy and May do the disclaimer please**

**May/Lucy- Mayeevee does not own fairy tail or Pokemon and will never own it ^.^**

**Mevy- Wow thanks a lot (sarcasm) Okay on with the story XD**

* * *

Chapter 1- start of a new life

I woke up one morning by the bright shine of daylight flowing through my window. Opening my eyes I yawned and stretched out. After hearing the blissful sound of my back cracking I plopped back into bed face first. Lifting my head once again I brushed golden tresses away from my milky brown eyes.

Giving a sigh I got up and headed to the bathroom knowing I have to get ready for the usual routine. I took a nice relaxing bath enjoying every minute of the warm water sorrowing me, making tense muscles relax greatly. I then proceeded to scrub myself clean, making my skin slightly pink from the slight roughness.

Once I finished I grabbed a towel from the towel rack next to the bathtub and wrapped a pink towel around myself. Getting out of the bathroom I headed towards my closet, searching through different articles of clothing.

I got dressed in my usual clothes which consisted of a white and blue sleeveless shirt, mid thigh blue skirt and a brown belt that held my whip along with my celestial keys, I also put on my black knee high boots that were conveniently easy to move in regardless of the slight heels.

I proceeded to quickly brush my pearly white teeth, after finishing I carefully brushed my mid back length hair making sure to undo all the knots making it fall nicely in a straighter, more kept manner. I continued to fix it in my usual style which consisted of putting part of my hair up in a side ponytail while leaving the rest to hang down freely, my bangs portraying my face.

Once I finished with preparing myself I started to head out the door to Fairy Tail, I felt slight nervousness about going there, almost not wanting to go at all. I used to always look forward to going to Fairy Tail because I always thought of it as my home, but everything changed as of a few days ago.

Life got a little harder since Lisanna came 'back from the dead' as Natsu puts it. Everyone has paid a lot of attention to her and I somehow have been forgotten, nearly nobody talks to me anymore. The reason behind it was never clear to me, but day by day it has gotten harder to deny the blunt disregard others started to show towards me.

Though I don't blame Lisanna at all, she is actually a really sweet girl and we have become best friends, I guess that comes in the blood since Mira has also been really sweet and has looked out for me as well. Ironically, the girl that caused most people to ignore me has been the one who has been with me through this all and has be one of my truly crucial friends.

The only people now that actually do still talk to me are Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel, Elfman, Juvia, Wendy and the Exceeds. Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia not having known of Lisanna beforehand as well so they have been quite put off by the attention said girl had been getting.

I guess I was really lost in thought through all of this since I suddenly found myself in front of Fairy Tail. I then got the feeling that someone watching me, I turned around quickly but nobody was there, I then heard the faint sound of footsteps running but the person who was running was too far away for me to see, weird.

I turned around and entered the building walking to the counter without saying anything, I gave up saying 'good morning' a long time ago seeing as that nobody cared. It also got quite fruitless saying the same thing with only a few people actually responding back, there was no true point of it in the end.

I took my usual seat in the counter and looked towards where Mira was cleaning some glasses. "Hey Mira, could you please give me a chocolate Milkshake" I asked her with a bright smile, Mira looked at me and smiled back.

"Of course Lucy" she said with her usual warm motherly smiles that made you feel all nice and warm inside, I really love those smiles.

I waited patiently as Mira made my favorite milkshake, when she finally finished I thanked her sincerely before indulging in the chocolaty goodness.

Once finished with the milkshake I started up some small talk with Mira, hearing her gossiping while at the same time shaking my head when she rambled on about which Fairy Tail members would make a great couple, adding in my two cents here and there.

"Hey Lucy, could we talk to you", Suddenly Natsu appeared out of nowhere, he had a pained expression but it was quickly hidden with a blank face, the rest of Team Natsu was behind him along with Lisanna, the only people missing where Wendy and Happy along with Carla. I inwardly gulped.

_'This can't be good'_ I thought, feeling uneasy about what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Sure Natsu, what's up" I said as calmly as possible, but in the inside I was close to a frenzy, Oh Dear Lord the suspense was killing me.

"Well you see….. we have started to go on more dangerous missions, and well, you see-"

"We are kicking you out of team Natsu" Erza cut in, giving Natsu a glare from where he was currently cowering.

"Oh….I see" was all I could say as I sat there, eyes wide open as I tried to process what had just happened.

"We will be replace you with Lisanna" Gary said, his bangs were covering his eyes for some reason, but I was just in too much of a shock to wonder why.

"Wait please think it over! It's not right! Why are you doing this?! You're making an mis-"

"Its fine Lisanna I really don't mind" I interrupted Lisanna's mini rant, she looked close to hysteria as it was, her hair was slightly messy and she was waving her hands around like a mad women.

"Anyways... we're taking harder missions and we really don't think you are ready for it" Erza continued as if Lisanna had never said anything, I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

'_If you think I'm weak then just say it, no need to sugar coat it' _ I thought inwardly as I tried to suppress the glare that was threatening to show.

"Okay, well if that was all that you wanted to say I really must get going, I have a mission and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late, so see ya" I said in a convincing voice, days like this I am really happy that I am quite a good actor in some ways. I really don't have any missions but I needed an excuse to get out of there before I did something I might regret.

'_They called me weak and then left me, they replaced me for Lisanna, how the hell did this come to be?.'_ I thought innerly as a few tears escaped from my eyes. I quickly wiped them off with the back of my hand and the wiped my eyes to prevent the rest from falling.

_'No Lucy, No more crying! I can't be weak anymore, I need to be strong! I'll show them! I'll show them all how strong I really am!'_

I finally made it to my apartment, going inside I heading to my room ready to sleep the stress away even if I just woke up a few minutes maybe hours ago (I have given up on time by now).

In the way to my room, which contained my precious, really needed bed, I caught sight of a figure in the couch. Considering the shape it seemed that it was a man seeing his broad shoulders and flat chest. I opened my mouth ready to scream bloody murder but before I could the man disappeared and appeared in back of me putting a hand in my mouth, preventing me from making any noise.

"It's okay Hikari, I'm not here to harm you" What the heck?! What the hell did this man just call me!? '_Today really isn't my lucky day is it?' _I inwardly asked the heavens above.

"Ummm... Excuse me, If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And why do you call me Hikari, If you didn't know my name is Lucy not this Hikari character" I said while inwardly wondering if this guy was a mental case.

"My name is Kurai and to answer your second question you are not Lucy as you say or think you are, your real name is Hikari Ōkamitsuki and you are my sister" And I was right…...This guy was totally lunatic. Dear Lord you really love to see me suffer don't you?

'_This is, by far, the worst day of my life'_

* * *

**Mevy- Okay done, I'm so sorry for it being so damn short but hey, its longer than the first one no?**

**Lucy- (sulking) They kicked me out, big meanies (starts crying)**

**Natsu- I'm sorry Lucy**

**Erza- We have a good explanation**

**Kurai- Get away from her, touch her and you die (starts growling and gets in front of Lucy)**

**Mevy- Talk about overprotective brother (sweatdrops) Well that is it for today, I will revise the second chapter soon, I believe today XD**

**Everyone- Bye**

_**Translation~**_

**Kurai- dark**

**Hikari- light**

**Ōkamitsuki- wolfmoon**


	2. Chapter 2 Returned Memories

**Mevy~ Hey there everyone did you miss me XD**

**Kurai~ Not really actually**

**Mevy~ So cold (goes to a corner and sulks with her face in her knees and a dark aura coming from her)**

**Lucy~(starts sweating) H-hey there...it's okay he d-didn't mean it (laughs nervously trying to calm Mevy down)**

**Natsu~ Hey what's wrong with Mevy**

**Erza~ I believe that she is sulking about something**

**Natsu~ Lucy! We were looking for you~ (Runs to her and is about to glomp her)**

**Lucy~ (looks at him with a sad expression and backs away)**

**Kurai~ (Appears in front of Lucy and kicks Natsu in the stomach successfully stopping him from going to Lucy) Touch my sister and you die fucking Lizard**

**Natsu~ Take that back you damn mutt (Glares at Kurai)**

**Kurai~ Make me lizard breath**

**Natsu~ Fine! Fire Dragon- (starts his attack)**

**Kurai~ Deamon wolf- (also starts his own attack)**

**Mevy~ Oh no you don't (Punches both Natsu and Kurai in the head making bumps form and effectively stopping their attacks)**

**Natsu and Kurai~ ITAI!**

**Mevy~ (Huffs) Stop playing around or I'll be taking you somewhere special (Starts giggling madly)**

**Lucy~ (Laughs nervously) Lets just start the story already**

**Mevy~ Okay Kurai please do the honors (Eyes give an evil glint)**

**Kurai~ H-hai..Mevy does not own Fairy Tail and only owns me and this story**

**Mevy~ thank you now on with the story ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 2~ Returned Memmories**

"I'm who?... You are what?" I'm going to go insane now, that's right my mind is shutting down if this keeps going.

"I said that-" I quickly cut him off before he could say those god forsaken words again, "Yes, yes I heard you the first time, but you've got the wrong person." No it couldn't be true, it wasn't true, it just can't. I started shaking my head, trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare. I then put my hands in my forehead, _'I'm starting to get a huge headache, god this is too much for me to take in.'_

He looked at me straight in the eyes, olive brown met with onyx black. He opened his mouth then said with a fluent and relaxed voice, "Your memories where locked away in your mind and your true magic was sealed, but I can unlock them and bring back your memories as well as restore your magic, but you have to be sure that's what you want, you might not be the same person you used to be, you might even forget the memories you had of your life as Lucy."

Okay this has gone from insane to total madness in a second. Locked memories, true power, forgetting my memories? Siriously this is just too much to take in.

What I wouldn't give to have my life back to normal, I put my hand in my face and let out a ragged sigh. I really need some sleep, it seems like the day went by faster than it usually does, I guess I took longer in Fairy tail than I originally thought.

"Look" I said directly at him, my eyes dull from tiredness "It's been a long day for me, could we pretty please talk tomorrow, please" I begged him, "You can even sleep here if you want" I said, wanting sleep bad enough to invite a stranger to sleep here, yep, I really am losing my mind.

He looked like he was about to protest, but once he got a look of my tired and dull eyes he soften a little. He let out a huff, but gave in. "Fine, we will discuss this further tomorrow" He then made his way to the couch, got comfy and sat there, looking directly at me.

I gave a sigh of relief _'At least I can get to sleep, then I will be able to think rationally'._ I made my way to my room, fell in my bed and fell on a deep slumber, dreaming about Fairy Tail and Kurai.

The next morning I woke up and looked at my alarm clock (How long did I sleep anyways?), I found that it was already 7:00 a.m in the morning (Why did I put that alarm? Stupid routine), I felt slightly more refreshed after a night's sleep.

I looked around, _'Kurai isn't here, maybe it was all just a dream'_ I thought/hoped.

"Good morning Imōto" Kurai suddenly came out of nowhere, scaring me to death _'Damn, it was real' _I thought, bringing my head down in disappointment.

"What's wrong Imōto?" I felt my heart skip a beat, I was raised as an only child, so I was never called little sister before, that word is powerful dammit.

"Good morning" I said back to him, giving him a polite smile. I then got a good look at him since I didn't get a chance to last night because it was too dark to really make out the details.

He was actually a bit cute now that I had a better look at him, not really anything to fawn over but he was handsome enough.

He had midnight black hair, which shined rich with health. His eyes were onyx black which shone with mystery but when I looked closer I could see warmth directed at me, for some reason that warmth made my heart skip a beat, it was the kind of feeling that I had with my Mother and Father before Mother died and father stopped being nice to me. A kind of feeling that could only be shared by family.

I shook my head _'I think I really am going nuts'_. I gave a sigh and examined him further, he was actually quite muscular, somewhat the same as Natsu but he was more lean and he looked more built for speed than raw strength.

He also had pale skin, it wasn't ghostly pale but still quite pale. For an odd reason I felt attached to him, as if I was connected to this male in some way. '_What the hell am I thinking? I am really going mad aren't I?'_

I shook my head one more time trying desperately to get my mind in order. I then proceeded to put my attention back to Kurai who looked like he was observing me as well, he looked sad and longing at me, as if I was something he wanted yet wasn't at the same time, like I took something away from him and he wanted it back.

"Okay, have you made your decision?" His voice brought me back from my plane of thought, I was about to say that I will not give in but stopped when I looked at him, he looked okay in the outside but his eyes were something else. He looked lost, like if he wasn't sure where to go and what to do.

I suddenly saw a flash, an image of him, he was younger, looking around the age of 4, he was really cute and had an innocent air around him. He was smiling at me, he opened his mouth to speak yet I couldn't hear him.

Something about that image made me want to smile brightly as well, it warmed my heart and made me feel safe and wanted. I desperately wanted to know when I saw him like that, it made me want to jump on him and hug him clinging desperately for approval.

I sighted again _'I really don't have nothing to lose, and something about him is just screaming out to me, I want to know why I feel like this.'_ I sighted one more time and looked at him again, I smiled brightly at him with the best of my ability. I really was as reckless as the rest of Fairy Tail.

"I'll do it" he looked surprised but his eyes shone with happiness and relief, he looked more warm and inviting than before. The look he gave me made me feel even warmer inside, I almost wanted to go to him and hug him, to feel closer to him.

There was a wall between us, yet at the same time it was almost as if there was a bridge that connected us both, I just needed to cross it.

He looked at me then said with a soft yet strong voice "Are you sure? This will change your life, you will never be the same again" those words made me worry, what if I lost myself and will never remember who I am.

I shook my head and looked at him, I really wanted to remember him and know what he is to me, where I met him before, why he makes me feel so safe and warm inside.

"I said I'll do it, just get on with it and do whatever you need to do" I looked at him confidently, he looked so happy and greatly relieved.

"Okay then, please hold still Hikari-chan" He then put his right hand on top of my head, he proceeded to put his index and middle finger of his left hand on my forehead, I black light emitted from his hand and fingers. A crescent moon with a wolf head in the middle suddenly appeared on my forehead, I felt as if walls in my head broke down all of a sudden, memories flooded through my head creating a never ending flow.

Images started to form in my mind, I started to remember my three older sisters smiling at me with their usual happy expressions. I started to remember my real mother and father who were greatly affectionate and caring.

I then came up to a blurry picture of a boy, he looked the same age as my oldest sister, he had midnight black hair and onyx black eyes kind of like my brother, he was looking at me yet I couldn't really see him, his image was blurry in my head and I could only catch glimpses of his eyes and hair, I felt as if something was blocking my mind from remembering him.

For some reason I also felt greatly attached to that boy even if I could not clearly remember him. More memories started to flood in my head successfully blocking the image of the familiar boy and my train of thought, I was getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of flashbacks and memories going through my head.

Suddenly my mind came up to a picture of me and my brother, he was smiling at me yet had a sad look in his eyes. I saw a white haired girl who was crying and yelling 'No' screaming at him with desperation.

Kurai looked heartbroken and miserable, he looked no older than five years old yet he held a look of wisdom in his onyx eyes far above his true age.

The girl started screaming more things at him until she screamed with all her might "Don't leave me" and broke down, my brother disappeared and then appeared in back of the girl and said quite faintly two words "thank you".

His hands shone black as he touched the girl in the back of her head with the magic enveloped hand. The moment his hand touched her the girl fell backwards and into his waiting hands.

My eyes opened, tears streaming down blurring my vision, I saw the outline of my brother who I haven't seen for so long that it made me feel physical pain right in that moment.

"Ku-rai-nii..." I called out weakly and then my body went limp I heard my brother say something but couldn't make out what he said though the darkness, after that my mind went blank and I fell unconscious into my brother's warm and inviting embrace.

* * *

**Mevy~ Okay hope you liked it XD**

**Lucy~ I don't really know if that would count as a cliffhanger**

**Kurai~ (Shrugs) Depends on what the reader thinks**

**Natsu~ So Lucy has a brother?**

**Erza~ I can't believe you barely noticed**

**Natsu~ Where is Lucy anyways (looks around searching for Lucy)**

**Lucy~ Natsu I'm right here (Sweat drops)**

**Natsy~ L-lucy what happened to you... y-you-**

**Mevy~(cuts in) Hope you liked it bye!**

**Translation~**

**Imōto- little sister**

**Hai- Yes**

**Itai- ouch**

~Mevy


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Memmories

**Mevy: **Halo there people, How's it hanging (sweating profusely)

**Lucy:** Mevy! Where the hell have you been! Seriously you could have been dead for all we know

**Mevy:** GOMEN! (Crying while bowing while kneeling with her forehead touching the floor) I kept you all waiting for soo long! I'm really sorry!

**Kurai:** Oh stop your yapping and get on with the story!

**Mevy: **Fine but first I will answer the Reviews!

* * *

: Thank you for your compliment and I'm sooo sorry for taking so long with the story! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

guests: Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for updating so late! I hope both of you guys like this new chapter!

Circus Monster 2002: Thank you for updating and I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating this story! I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

Normal POV

Master Makarov was currently seated in the banister on the S-class floor looking over his lively guild. He truly loved the Guild and though of the members as family, his own children. After losing his son to the dark side Makarov never imagined that he would ever have this feeling again for the rest of his life.

Thanks to the members of the guild Makarov could once again feel how it is to be a father ever since it was taken away from him long ago. He looked around, studying all of the happy faces of the guild members as they talked, laughed, fought and just lived life.

Suddenly Makarov caught sight of Team Natsu, the strongest team in Fairy tail, not that he would ever say that to them egos are big enough as it was.

Makarov's eyes narrowed as he searched the group for a certain blonde-haired girl, after seeing that she was not present Makarov furrowed his brow. It was a known fact that Lucy was ignored for some time in the guild, though he would still see her at least a few feet close to Team Natsu, they were still her team after all.

Makarov stood up on the banister, years of practice were the only thing that kept him from falling down to the bottom level of the guild. He jumped off of the banister, landing smoothly in the bottom. He started to make his way to the talking Team Natsu, he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Everyone except for Team Natsu, who were oblivious to his approach on them, turned to look at the Guild Master as he make his way to Fairy Tail's infamous as much as famous group.

Finally being only a few feet away from them Makarov cleared his throat loudly. The group continued to ramble and talk in loud voices with each other, the occasional face off between Natsu and Gray happened in between conversations, fighting about this and that.

Right when Gray was about to jump on Natsu for something only the gods would know, Makarov had finally had enough of being ignored, and so he suddenly shouted to the chaotic Team.

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BRATS"

That seemed to have stopped them as team Natsu seemed to have frozen in their tracks. Gray stayed in the air from where he was going to attack Natsu for a few seconds before he seemed to remember that he couldn't float, that second gravity took its turn and he fell in a hard thump.

"Now that I have gotten your attention let me start, it has come to my attention that Lucy is not currently present, I would like to know the reason for her absence seeing as that you are a Team, So tell me, Why is she currently not here with you guys?"

Makarov finished his surprisingly formal speech, everyone looked at him weirdly, it wasn't every day that Makarov would speak so formally to any member of the guild.

"Ummm…. Well you see Master….ah Lucy took on a job" Gray said, answering part of the question while trying to avoid the question concerning why the blonde wasnt with them at the time.

"Oh thats nice to hear but I would really want to know is why she is on a job, alone, without you guys with her, you are a Team aren't you" Makarov question, suspicion surrounding him like a cloak as the air tensed around the group.

"Ummm….Master Lucy is no longer part of Team Natsu" Erza finally spilled the beans, trying to act calmly yet everyone could practically feel her shake under the pressure.

"WHAT!" Master Makarov practically screamed, veins popped on his forehead as his face turned a scarlet red that rivaled Erza's hair.

"Well you see-" Before Gray could making any excuses Master Makarov put his hands up in a stopping motion.

"Whatever reason you have to have done such a thing I don't want to hear them, I never could have believed some of my own children would have done such a thing to their own. I am disappointed" Master turned his gaze to the whole guild, all the other members looking at him questionly. "On all of you"

With sorrowful eyes Fairy Tail's Master turned and started walking away to his office, leaving behind downcast eyes of the members of Fairy Tail. '_Lucy, my dear child, wherever you are I hope you are okay, you must be so lonely. I am sorry for those idiot's actions my little Lucy' _Master thought sadly, hoping that wherever Lucy was, that she was okay.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes to a new day, I wonder what Okaa-san will be making for breakfast today, I really hope it's deer meat covered with her special sauce just the way I love it, extra rare of course.

I took a big whiff trying to get any smell that gave any indications of what breakfast will be, using my sensitive nose to my advantage as I always do to know what breakfast will be before going to the kitchen. When I smelled nothing cooking, or any smell of prepared food at that, I all but whined.

'_Is Okaa-san sleeping in! If so then I better wake up Onee-chan, Nee-chans and Nii-kun to help me wake her up, there is no way I am waking her up alone' _

I thought as a shiver ran through my spine. Okaa-san was a beast when woken against her wishes, quite literaly mind you. I could still feel the pain in my back from where I hit the wall when I last woke her. That women could throw, no kidding.

I opened my eyes again and got ready to stand up, but the sight of my Nii-san sleeping next to me stopped me from moving any further. _'Hmmmm….Seems like Nii-san decided to sleep with me per usual.' _I mentally shook my head, seriously if Nii-san is going to keep sneaking in my room to sleep with me then he should just move in here.

Though I shouldn't be one to talk, whenever he doesn't come to my room himself I unconsciously go to his and lay in his bed. Hmmmm….Must be a twin thing or something.

I was about to wake him but before I did I caught sight of his face. By the sight of his mature, older looking face my mind did a backtrack. What. The. Hell!

I looked at Kirai-niisan up and down his body. He was older! What the heck!.

His shoulders were broader and his hair was a little more longer and ruffled, yet not too long mind you. His chest was also more broader and he had more muscle mass.

What really caught my attention was just how tall he was, dear Kami-sama how big he had gotten, as a child my Nii-san was tall for his age but right now I could see just how tall he will be getting. What was he? A 6 foot something?!

'_Guess Okaa-san was right, children do grow overnight' _I couldn't help it any longer and so I shook my brother, first gently but seeing as that that didn't help at all I shook him harder and harder till it turned violent.

"Hey hey, easy….. M'awak, m'awake" My brother said, although his words slurring a little. In any other day I would have squealed and cuddled him for being so kawaii! I mean come on he was soo cute looking all sleepy and pouty like he was, even if he was older he was still as cute as a two year old, but right now was not the time.

"Ummmm. Kurai-niisan, I don't want to worry you or anything, but you….um….well you grew" I said, trying to sound calm but failing miserably. Oh god my Nii-san has become and Oji-san before my eyes. What has the world come to! Oh all mighty Kami-sama please tell me I'm not turning old too! I'm too cute to be old!

"Wha….!" Kurai-niisan said sleepily but becoming a little more awake after hearing what I had said, he rolled over but by doing so he successfully rolled off of the bed and into the cold floor in a hard 'thump'. "Ouch" I said outloud, that must have hurt. Poor Nii-san he really is a lost cause like my Nee-san has always said.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay" Kurai-niisan said, slightly concerned, though I think he should be more concerned about himself than me. "Ummm….Kurai-niisan shouldn't I be the one asking that question" I asked him, slightly teasingly.

"Cold Imouto, just mean" Kurai-niisan said back, pouting like a 3 year old trapped in a grown up's body. I looked closely at him, he looked closely around 17 maybe 18 years old, not the young boy that was here yesterday.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked again, What a colorful vocabulary for a girl my age no? You start picking these up when you have a nee-san with a mouth that could make even a sailor blush. Running a hand through my hair I sighed in exasperation, _'Dear Kami-sama why do I have to deal with this at this time in the morning? Can't I ever get a break once in my life!?'_

When you live in a family like mine a normal, peaceful day is like a miracle graced by Kami-sama himself. I mean come on? Even someone like me, who has experienced even crazier things than this, needs a break here and there.

"Anyways we should probably inform Onee-san about this, maybe she could change you back to normal" I told my brother, trying to act all mature, seriously just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that I have to act childish and stuff, Well not always anyways.

My brother gave a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his dark black hair in exasperation, his fingers weaving through his messy locks as he seemed to be thinking something important seeing as that he had his eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Finally Kurai-niisan opened his eyes and then looked at me steadily, I squirmed slightly in his serious gaze as his onyx black eyes pierced me looking like they were seeing my very soul. He opened his mouth to speak. "Hikari-chan answer me this, How old are you?"

I looked at him with confusion as I mentally debated whether to run for it and tell Onee-san that brother has finally lost it or to stick around a bit and answer the question.

"That's a weird question Nii-kun, you should know that already, we're twins so we have the same age" I questioned my brother with a perplexed voice, my own brows furrowed with confusion as I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side in question.

"Just answer the question Hikari-chan" Nii-kun said, his voice flowing with so much seriousness I decided to answer the weird question.

"I'm five years old of course"

* * *

**Mevy: **That's it for today! Sorry for it being so short! Promise a longer chapter next time!

**Lucy:** Memory loss! Seriously! What next I suddenly can fly!

**Mevy: **Expect the unexpected

**Lucy: **Hmph (Pouting)

**Kurai: **There there Lucy-chan, atleast you still remmeber me!

**Mevy: **Lets wrap this up!

Translation:

Gomen~ Sorry

Okaa-san~ Mother

Onee-san~ Oldest sister

Nee-san~ Older sister

Nii-san~ Older brother

-Chan~ endearment mostly used for girls

Oji-san~ Old man, grandfather

Kami-sama~ God

Imouto~ little sister

**Mevy~ **That's it! Bye


	4. Chapter 4 Who are you?

**Mevy: **Hi guys I'm back from the dead!

**Lucy:** Why you little…..I'm going to kill you!

**Mevy:** (Nervously) Now now Lucy, you don't mean that right? (Laughing nervously)

**Kurai: **I must agree with Hikari-chan, it's been over a month since you last updated

**Natsu:** How many times do I have to keep telling you this, Her name is LUCY _not _Hikari! (Glaring at Kurai)

**Kurai:** Stupid Lizard her real name is Hikari (Glaring back)

**Natsu:** Lucy!

**Kurai:** Hikari!

**Natsu:** LUCY!

**Kurai:** HIKARI!

**Natsu:** Lucy

**Kurai:** Hikari

**Natsu:** Lucy

**Kurai:** Hikari

**Natsu:** Lucy

**Kurai:** Lucy

**Natsu: **HIKARI!

**Kurai:** (Smirking smugly)

**Natsu:** (Glaring) Damn mutt you tricked me

**Kurai:** Considering that pea-size brain of your it's not that hard to do

**Natsu:** Damn you!

**Mevy:** (Face becoming red with anger) BOTH OF YOU'S SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET!

**Natsu and Kurai:** (Nodding repeatedly)

**Mevy:** Good now Lucy-chan do the disclaimer (smiling brightly)

**Lucy:** (Nodding nervously) Mevy does not own Fairy tail or the canon characters, she just owns Kurai, My sisters, My identity as Hikari and any other OC's as well as the plot

**Mevy:** Now with the reviews

* * *

beibet1008: Thank you so much for your nice review and I'm sorry about the late update T.T I hope you like this new chapter XD

StressNeglect: Hello there! Thank you for your review and for informing me about my faults XD They really helped me think more deeply about how I'm going to showcase the characters in the coming chapters and helping me keep an open mind about not overpowering them XD I'm sooo happy that you cared enough that you would take your time in pointing out what my faults might be in this story CX, also sorry if the chapters might not be too exciting and that if it seems like the chapters are dragging and that they still have not showed their powers, I'm still need to make them do some things and develop their characters before the action part of the story is shown, I hope you enjoy the new chapter CX!

Circus Monster 2002: Sorry about the late update and thank you for your review CX I hope you like this new chapter!

Guest: For both of you guys, I'm sorry for the late update and thank you for reviewing, Hope you like the new chapter XD!

ethan- Thank you so much for your nice review XD, sorry about shortening your name, for some reason the site won't let me save your full username. I'm happy you enjoy the story so far, sorry about the late update and I hope that you like this new chapter XD

Hope you like the new chapter !CX

* * *

Lucy's (Hikari) POV

I stared at my Nii-san as tears pooled in my eyes threatening to fall. No this could not be true, he was lying, Nii-san must be lying!

I shook my head left and right as I denied everything he had just said. "Y-You're lying Nii-san, tell me the truth, You have to be lying!"

My brain was working a mile a minute, trying to find a logical explanation to what Kurai-nii had just told me. My eyes widened when I finally came to a realization. "You and Onee-san along with Nee-chans are playing a prank on me!"

I looked at my Nii-san hopefully, waiting for him to give me one of those scowls as he always does when I figure out his pranks he always tries to play on me. At seeing his pitying gaze my heart dropped, No, nononono Kami no.

"Y-You can't be saying the truth" I denied again, looking around frantically.

I stood up from my place in my bed and started running around the small apartment.

"NEE-SAN! COME OUT!" I screamed frantically.

'_Hikari-chan Onee-san and Nee-sans aren't here currently'_

'_Lies'_

'_They're back home with the rest of the tribe, Hikari-chan, you've been gone for around 12 years'_

'_I just saw them yesterday'_

_'Your memories were taken away from you when our clan was attacked'_

'_There was no attack, we were living a perfectly peaceful life'_

'_You are currently part of a Guild called Fairy Tail' _

'_I have no idea what this 'Fairy Tail' is'_

_'The memories that you have gathered here where unfortunately erased when I returned your past memories'_

'_I have never even been here before so how can I have memories from here'_

_'They will come back eventually but until then we have to make up for years of no training'_

'_We already trained yesterday not years ago'_

'_Also Hikari…...Okaa-san and Otou-san…..they did not make it out of the attack'_

'_NO!'_

Normal POV

Hikari stopped in front of a mirror on the bathroom door, at seeing the image presented in the mirror her knees gave out under her as she fell to the cold, unforgiving floor.

Golden eyes looked back at her as long, snow white hair fell from her back spraying on the floor. Those were the only traits recognisable to her. Long, smooth legs slightly bended from her posture in the floor, milky white almost the same pale shade as her brother, maybe even a bit paler.

Her hands have also become longer as plump arms and hands were now replaced by skinnier ones. Her plump fingers were now slender and longer as she examined them. She looked back at the mirror.

Her face no longer had any of the baby fat she used to have, now opting to have a more slender, heart-shaped face. Her chin was slightly sharp as her nose was now slightly more pointy and her eyes now were more smaller and maturer.

She no longer had the face of a child but instead of a teen-almost-woman kind.

Tears once again pooled in her eyes yet this time she didn't even resist, instead she let them flow easily.

"Why...Why is this happening to me?" Hikari whispered silently as she kept looking at her new reflection with sorrowful eyes. She felt hands on her shoulders, looking up she was met by the sight of her brother standing behind her with a sad smile.

Hikari let out a small whimper as she turned around and embraced her brother, burying her face in his chest as she let out wails of pain and sorrow.

Kurai tightened his hold on her, yet not too much as to not suffocate her, but tight enough for comfort.

Hikari just kept crying, letting all her pain out as she embraced her brother for the comfort she knew he would be able to give her. She had always looked at her brother for comfort, more so than even her own parents.

Finally calming down she let go of her brother and slightly pushed herself away from him but yet stayed in his arms as she turned so that her brother hugged her from behind.

She wiped her eyes for any remaining tears as sniffles came from her, replacing the crying. Hikari looked back at her brother and opened her mouth to speak.

"What will we do now?" Hikari questioned, her voice broke slightly while asking the question as she kept sniffling from her breakdown.

"We will be going to your guild and talk to the guild master, we will explain the situation and ask for a temporary leave for you, after that we will leave to where our clan is currently located at to meet our sisters there. After that we will travel and teach you your magic along with enhancing ours, after that we will all come back here and join your guild and hopefully get your full memories back."

Kurai finished his explanation of what the plan of action was. Hikari nodded approvingly, yet her eyes were still downcast. "Ne, Kurai-nii, when you said that Okaa-san and Outoto did…..not make it do you mean…." Hikari left the part unspoken but both of them knew what she was pointing to.

"Yes Hikari-chan, They are….dead" Kurai said, choking up in the last part. New tears fell from Hikari's eyes but she brushed them off, now was not the time to be crying, she will have more time to do so after they had done what they are suppose to do today, after that she could cry like the baby she really was.

"Let's get moving Kurai-nii" Hikari whispered as she stood from the spot she was sitting with her brother. After one more look in the mirror Hikari turned and started walking away. Though she stopped and started backtracking.

She turned back at the mirror and stared in horror. WHAT THE HELL WHERE THOSE!

Two big balls were hanging from where her chest was suppose to be. Dear Kami don't tell her these were _hers_!

"Kurai-nii-san" Hikari whined, looking distraught.

Kurai looked confusedly at her but at the sight of her poking her breast with a terrified expression he understood and couldn't help but chuckle. Soon that chuckle formed into a laugh as he couldn't help the amusement that formed from Hikari's expression.

Opting to pretending to be oblivious Kurai questioned her innocently. "Yes dear Imouto? Is anything the matter?" He asked her with an innocent smile.

Hikari looked at him with a deadpanned look in her face. She then pointed to her big breast as she said bluntly "My chest is big"

"I can see that" Kurai said, feigning a questioning look.

"How the hell did _This_ happen?" Hikari questioned, still poking her chest as if it was an animal that she was curious, yet disgusted at.

"Well you see, when a girl grows up her chest grows along with other parts of the body, the process is more prominent during her pubert-" Kurai was abruptly interrupted by a slap in the head from a furious Hikari.

"I know that! But why is it that mine is soooooooooo big?" Hikari whined, she was not a fan of big breast to tell the truth, they were just a draw back in fighting and sometimes made you slower. The only ones in her family with relatively big breast from what she could remember was her Mother and her older cousins along with her aunts.

Her older sisters were too young to have big breast since back then they were only 7 and 10 years old, but right now Hikari wondered if they had the same big bumps in their chests like her.

Hikari smiled slightly as seeing her brother's slightly more happier face. This was the perfect change of subject, for the both of them. They needed to get their minds out of the sad subject from before. Although Hikari knew that when she saw her sisters again she will never, ever let them leave her side again.

No, they were family, the only family she had left now, wait about that. "Nii-san, what happened to the rest of the clan?" Hikari asked her brother, dreading the answer.

"Thankfully many were able to survive, though more children survived than adults, less than half of the tribe is left, because of this we relocated and started a new. After a few years, when we knew you were old enough, we decided to came back and tell you the truth" Kurai said with a sad expression again.

"Oh…." Hikari was at a lost of what to say, the thought of her aunts and uncles dead was too much for her that she wanted to push it away and never think about it again. Her family, the thing that she loved the most in her life, had broken apart.

"Can we go now, the more time we waste here the more time it will be before we can meet up Onee-chan and Nee-chans" Hikari said with little patience, she did not want to wait any longer to see her sisters, she needed to have them by her side so that they don't leave her like her parents did.

"We will meet up with them after we meet the Fairy tail guild master" Kurai said in a strict voice, looking more serious than Hikari had ever seen him.

"B-but-" Hikari began to complain before being interrupted by her brother

"No buts, our sisters are strong enough to take care of themselves, don't worry we will meet them very soon but we need to take care of this first, okay?" Hikari nodded in defeat before following her brother outside of the apartment.

"Now let's go to Fairy Tail" Hikari murmured something about the 'Stupid guild she now hated' before following her brother.

"Okay Hikari I will need to change your appearance now, the guild only knows you as Lucy Heartfilia and do not know about your real identity, because of this I will need to change how you look like so that you look like the Lucy they know you as" Kurai explained to the now confused Hikari.

"Why is it that I had a different appearance than how I look like?" Hikari questioned with a tilt in her head.

"We changed your appearance so that you look more like the people who agreed to take care of you and so that our enemies would not recognise you, the family that you were adopted in had lost a daughter by a sickness that took her at the age of four. We changed your appearance to look more like the daughter they had lost who had blonde hair and brown eyes" Kurai, the ever helpful brother, explained in deep detail to the now understanding Hikari.

"Wait so your telling me that I was a replacement for the family's dead daughter" Hikari questioned with a disturbed look in her face along with sticking her tongue out in distaste.

"It was for your own safety, now let me take care of your appearance" Kurai said before bringing up a coal colored glowing hand, upon touching her face Hikari's golden colored orbs turned into a milky brown color, her long knee length white hair shortened into a mid-back length as it turned into a bright blonde color.

"There finished" Kurai said in a cheerful voice.

Hikari glared at him icily before turning to walk in the guild. "Wait wait before you walk in I need to cover myself, I don't want to let them see me before I officially join" Kurai said in a teasing tone of voice.

"You know I really hate you right now right" Hikari bit back, venom dripping from her voice.

"Love you too Imouto" Kurai said in a sing song voice

Sticking her tongue out Hikari once more turned to the door after Kurai covered his features with a cloak and walked in.

"LUCY! Dear lord where have you been?" A voice called out. Forgetting that her name to them was Lucy Hikari continued walking to the direction of the bar lady, thinking she knew where the office was located at.

She was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing hold of her wrist and twisting her to face the person responsible.

"Hey Lucy what's wrong? Why did you ignore me when I called you back there?" A girl with blue hair came into her line of vision, her voice was filled with worry as she stared at the currently blonde haired girl.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Hikari asked questionable, looking quite confused as she pointed to herself.

"Of course, who else in here do you think's name is Lucy" the girl said with a teasing tone in her voice, yet worry was still visible in her eyes.

"Oh uh yes, my name is Lucy, Now what do you need me for?" Hikari said in an awkward voice, wishing she could be anywhere but there.

"I was wondering where you where you have been, I haven't seen you in the guild for over two weeks."

Two weeks, must have been how long she has been out of it. "Oh yes, I was a little under the weather and I was spending time with my br-" Before Hikari could finish explaining a hand covered her mouth.

"She was spending time with me, I'm Lucy here's friend" Kurai said with his deep, rich voice.

Turning her head slightly Hikari shot Kurai a pointed look. "Anyway, could you please tell us where your Master's office is located at? We need to talk to him"

Nodding her head Levy pointed to the stairs. "His office is on the second floor, door to the right, Shouldn't you know this already Lucy?" Levy questioned her friend.

Hikari, not knowing what to say, lifted her shoulders in a shrug before turning and walking to where the stars were located at.

"Lucy! There you are!" Someone suddenly screamed, before Hikari could react she was suddenly hit by a force making her lose her balance, she would have fallen in the floor if it weren't for Kurai, who caught her from behind before her body made contact with the floor.

A blue cat was suddenly hugging her, his small face buried deeply in her chest. Hikari beat down the urge to kill the small creature for touching her in such a private area but after seeing his cute, little body and his cute little face with his big, black eyes filled with tears all thoughts of killing the small cat was erased from her mind.

"Happy! Why did you run off all of a sudden?" Suddenly a pink haired male appeared in front of Hikari, looking sternly at the small cat currently burying his face in her chest.

"Oh Luce! Hey how've you been?" The pink haired male looked happily at her, though Hikari could detect a small amount of sadness and nervousness in his face directed at her though she did not know the reason why.

"I, um, I have been well, How about you?" Hikari answered, looking quite uncomfortable at that moment. She did not remember this person, yet for some reason she wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Looking down at the small hairball she held him in her small hands as she presented the cute small cat at the male in front of her.

"I believe this belongs to you" Hikari said in an awkward voice.

Looking at her with confused eyes Natsu took Happy into his arms. "Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu questioned the girl. She seemed cold and off… Her voice didn't seem to have a hint of emotion as her eyes looked at him with slight confusion. She looked as if they have just met for the first time.

Before Hikari could answer her brother nudged her slightly. "We have to hurry Hikari, remember our sisters are still waiting for us" Kurai whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Hai, lets go" Nodding in farewell Hikari was about to turn before the pink haired male stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, Luce who is this guy?" The male asked her in a slightly angry tone of voice, glaring at her brother with coal black eyes.

Not liking the way he looked at her brother Hikari glared at the guy. "He is an important friend of mine so don't you dare look at him in such a way, now if you don't mind me I need to go" Before the pink haired guy could complain Hikari had already grabbed Kurai's hand in hers and walked in the direction of the office.

"Important friend?" Natsu asked to no-one in particular, looking at Lucy's retreating form with that guy right behind her, both holding hands.

_'What has happened to you Luce?'_ Natsu asked himself inwardly, feeling sadness and a form of rage build up in his insides.

* * *

**Mevy:** And CUT! Ooooooh Natsu's jelly~ (giggling madly)

**Lucy:** (Blushing) He is not!

**Natsu:** (Grumbling while blushing)

**Kurai:** (Angry) You better not be planning to do anything to my Imouto you Lizard-breath

**Natsu:** URUSAI YOU STUPID DOG!

**Gray:** Hmmmm, It's actually quite amusing seeing someone else fight like this (eating popcorn)

**Mevy:** POPCORN! GIMMEE!

**Gray:** Get your own (Glaring)

**Mevy:** (outraged) Oh not you didn't (Grabbing Gray from the neck) YOU WILL PAY!

**Gray:** (Sweating nervously)

**Mevy:** (Throws him in a closet) I'll deal with you later

**EVERYONE:** O.o

**Mevy: Okay now everyone I am going to start a vote for who you want Lucy/Hikari end up with, make any suggestions and I will start making the votes on the beginning of chapter 5, Now START VOTING! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!**


	5. Chapter 5 Talk with the Master

**Mevy:** Hello peeps! How are you guys!

**Lucy**:You're actually not that late this time, I'm so proud (Eyes shining)

**Kurai**: Considering the length you really took your time, it's so short to have taken you so much of it

**Mevy:** Oh shut up dog breath (Glaring)

**Natsu:** (Laughing) She treated you!

**Lucy**: (sigh) How childish

**Erza:** If you guys don't get along I will punish you (Glaring at them)

**Mevy/Natsu:** Y-Yes ma'am (shaking in fear)

**Mevy:** Erza Jellal told me to tell you that he wants to meet you in the park close by (Smiling innocently)

**Erza**: I'll see you guys tomorrow (leaves in a hurry and equips in a pretty summer dress)

**Lucy:** You were lying weren't you -.-

**Mevy**: ….maybe

**Lucy**: You do know she will kill you when she finds out right

**Mevy**: The let's get this over with while I'm still alive CX

_Votes for the couples:_

_Nalu (LucyXNatsu) - Nahi (NatsuXHikari) ~ 2 votes_

_Kulu (KuraiXLucy) - Kuhi (Kurai-Hikari) ~2 votes_

* * *

_Now for reviews XD_

**BrokenPiecesOfHell**: Thank you for reviewing, I don't understand about the forbidden love part but there will be romance in here though I don't know if I'm any good at it ^.^' , I really hope you like this new chapter!

**KiraRose16**: Thank you for your review! I'll be sure to count your vote XD! I hope you like the new chapter!

**MayleeLynn64**: Thank you soo much for reviewing CX It was so nice to get to know you and I hope we will be able to be great friends XD I'll be sure to add your vote and I hope you like this new chapter! Also about Hikari remembering, lets see how it goes ;D

**StressNeglect**: Hello there XD Thank you soo much for your review, about Lucy's keys they are shown here and there is brief mention of her power though it will be shown in the next chapter fully, the puberty part, once you meet the type of family they make you will understand 'XD. Also the magic part it's not really getting her bearing about going through one magical power to another, true Hikari will feel comfortable in using Celestial magic way more than using Wolf slayer magic because she has used it the most even if she can't really remember, things like that just stick to you. Truth be told Hikari is trying to get used to her life as Lucy more than getting used to her life as Hikari. Also the different looks the twins share, let's just say you'll understand when you meet the rest of the family. Also Kurai in the pairing I get your point, Hikari is a totally different person than Lucy, they lived different lives and had different experiences, lets just say there is a reason why Hikari's memories as Lucy were pushed back, it will be explained later in the story but I also have a friend that LOVES Kurai and Hikari/Lucy, I have this story typed to chapter 15 so yeah she is really starting to love them. And finally Sabertooth will be coming in later, let's just say this story doesn't dispatch to much from the original just yet. Hope you enjoy this new chapter CX

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MayleeLynn64**

* * *

Hikari was walking up the stairs, she was twiddling her thumbs as nervousness ran raging inside of her. This was all so new to her, by what she saw out there she had formed bonds in this guild she did not know of, she had friends that cared for her yet she did not remember any single one of them.

All she knew of is the years she has lived as a five year old and younger, she did not know a thing about her life as a child and teen after that! Dear Kami this was getting complicating. '_If only the spell Kurai-nii did kept my memories intact while still giving me my childhood memories, that would have made things easier'_

Huffing Hikari stopped as she stood in front of the door that had the Guild Master behind it. From what she could gather a Guild Master was the same as the tribe head in a way, only they weren't direct family. Sighing Hikari steeled herself as she knocked at the door, she heard a distinct 'Come in' as she opened the wooden door.

Inside Hikari was met with the sight of a small old man with white hair and a white mustache looking at her intently before smiling brightly showing surprisingly white and straight teeth.

"Lucy! My dear daughter I was starting to worry you would never come back to the guild" The man Hikari guessed was the Guild Master said with a raspy yet strong voice. The office was big and had bookshelves on both the right and left wall. Behind the Master there were photographs which Hikari guessed were the past Guild Master.

The current Master was sitting behind a big wooden desk, papers scattered its surface as Hikari caught sight of three picture frames sitting on the left side, a cup holding pens and pencils being held there. "I have been busy….Master" Looking at Kurai she looked questionably at him, inwardly asking for permission. At his nod Hikari looked at the Master with milky brown orbs.

"Master I, we, have something we need to tell of" Hikari told the man, looking at him with an emotionless mask on. She took in a deep breath as she got prepared to spill the truth.

"What is it child?" Makarov asked the young teen, slightly taken aback at her emotionless face. Lucy never, ever had an expressionless face. Something was wrong, he knew it deep in his old bones that what he was not going to like what he was about to hear.

Sighing Hikari looked at Kurai, understanding Kurai raised a hand, index finger pointed at her direction. Before Makarov could demand what he was doing a black light shot out of Kurai's finger and directly at Hikari.

The process was the same as before, golden colored locks seemed to drain of color leaving behind snow white hair as it grew in length until it ended to her knees. milky brown irises were suddenly turned golden as slightly tanned skin became milky pale once more.

"Wh-who are you?" Makarov asked the white haired girl, though many characteristics were different she still looked exactly like Lucy in body shape. Especially her face, although if he hadn't seen the transformation Makarov admitted to himself he wouldn't have seen the familiarity.

"I am Hikari Okamitsuki also known as Lucy Heartfilia" Hikari said, trying and thankfully succeeding in keeping her voice from shaking. This was just so knew to her, she could see the man before her look at her in shock as he looked at her up and down. From the way he looked at he she could guess that he was close to Lucy, so in a way he was close to her, yet she did not truly know him.

"That is not all" Hikari continued, looking down so that he would not see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "My memories from my past were sealed away when my tribe was attacked. My family sent me to another family to be taken cared of and to act as the daughter that they had lost. That is why I am now known as Lucy Heartfilia. That was the name given to me by my adoptive parents, the name of the daughter they had lost."

Hikari swallowed hard, this was still an open wound to her. While she acted all silly with her brother about the matter she was still saddened by the fact that she used to be living a lie, she had been living the life of a girl who had died and who she had stolen the identity of. Even if she did not remember that life it still hurt thinking that that life was not truly hers to begin with.

"Also, there was a side effect of the spell used to get me to remember my past. I no longer have any memories of the life I knew as Lucy. I no longer remember this Guild, the friends I had made or even the parents that have cared for me when I was given to them" That was the last straw, as Hikari heard the Master take a sharp intake a tear slid down her cheek. Another came and before she knew it she was silently sobbing. A warm strong arm wrapped around her waist as Kuari drew her in, comforting her by stroking her long, white hair.

"W-Will you never remember?" Makarov finally found his voice to ask, he couldn't help but feel helpless at this revelation. He did not know what type of spell that was used to bring her past memories back, and so he did not know if he knew any spell that could help.

"Maybe I can do something, just tell me the spell that was used to bring back your memories." He spoke his thoughts aloud, he couldn't just admit defeat like that. Fairy tail was not known to admit defeat so easily.

"No sort of Magic will do any difference, Hikari will just have to remember everything over time" Kurai suddenly entered the conversation. Looking at Makarov with disinterested eyes.

"And why is that, my magic capabilities surpass many, how can you be so sure that I will not be able to break the spell" Makarov questioned, he knew that he might sound egoistic but it was true. One does not become Fairy Tail's Master without power at their side.

"Because the spell cast was a high level lost magic" Kurai responded, looking unfazed at what Makarov said. He knew that the Guild Master was strong, yet he also knew that this type of spell could not just be fixed with another spell, no matter how powerful.

Makarov looked shocked at the revelation, this man knew Lost Magic? Though he shouldn't be all that surprised. Fairy Tail has fought more than its fair share of mages who knew at least one sort of Lost Magic. It was as if they were a magnet for that type of magic.

"And what type of Lost Magic may that be?" Makarov questioned the man, they both knew that the Guild Master knew he had cast the spell. So he was really asking what type of Magic he used. Kurai smirked as he brought a hand close to his hood, taking a hold of the hem. Black magic surrounded him as it seemed to cover him like a second layer.

"My magic-" Kurai removed his hood, showing midnight black locks, thought that was not all. Laying on top of his head, twitching ever so slightly to the right, lay two slightly big and pointy ears that could be right away identified as wolf ears.

Kurai smirked showing off pointy canines as he said with a hint of haughtiness. "Demon Wolf Magic"

* * *

"When will they be getting here" A figure covered in a black cloak which faded into white in the bottom complained, arms crossing as the girl huffed out in exasperation. The figure could be identified as a woman due to her plump chest and feminine voice.

"Patience, they will be here soon, we just need to wait for it" Another cloaked figure said, voice feminine as she slightly bumped the other girl. Her cloak was white which faded into black in the bottom.

"You two can be so childish at times." A more mature feminine voice spoke as a figure with a platinum colored cloak looked out in the forest which seemed to never end. The three cloaked females were standing atop a hill as they looked at the forest in front of them, finding no signs of the people they are looking for.

"Seems they won't be here for a long while" The black cloaked figure said, looking quite exasperated.

"You said it, I bet Kurai is spending his sweet time in getting Hikari here, Oh I'm sooo going to kill him when he gets here" The white cloaked figure said, fists shaking in anger.

"Now now there girls, we all knew this wont be done in a single day, we will send a communication orb tomorrow to Kurai to see when he might be getting here." The platinum figure said, Ivory colored irises flashed under the shadow of the hood the woman turned rapidly and ran.

The two other females looked at each other, silver eyes met as they turned and ran as well.

Howls could be heard as three large creatures ran in blinding speed through the trees.

* * *

Master Makarov stood there looking at the man with ears sticking out of his head with an unreadable expression on his face. _'Wolf Magic? I thought that Magic had been extinct for centuries!'. _

"I'm not the only one though, I think it is wise to tell you know. Hikari here is my Imouto and so as you may have already gathered she also holds the Lost Wolf Magic, mostly known as Wolf Slayer Magic." Kurai then told the already overloaded Guild Master. Makarov made a choked sound as he looked at the girl he knew as Lucy Heartfilia.

"But your Magic is Celestial Magic, how is it possible for you to still be able to posses Wolf Magic?" Makarov questioned the white haired girl, who looked as shocked as he was.

"Celestial Magic?" Looking at her waist Hikari's gaze brightened. So that was why she had these keys attached, she had taken notice of them but had not payed much attention to them, there had been too much going on to question about them.

"Her adoptive Mother, Layla Heartfilia was a celestial mage, she wanted to pass down her keys to her daughter. Seeing as that her real daughter died Hikari as her adoptive and real daughter in heart was taught the Celestial mage magic instead. It shouldn't have been so hard seeing as that the ancestor of the Okamitsuki tribe was a celestial wizard" Kurai explained, inwardly grimacing, _'Man how many times am I going to have to explain things to people?'_

"Is that all you guys came to tell me?" Makarov asked, feeling a migraine form in his head. Would it be too much to ask for there to be one normal day in Fairy Tail, one peaceful day without all this drama.

"Thank you for reminding me, we also came to ask for a temporary leave for Hikari here, we are going to a small training period with the rest of our sisters." Kurai said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand as he smiled cheekily.

"WHAT!?" Master couldn't help to exclaimed, Lucy! Leaving! That was absurd, even if it was temporary Fairy Tail wasn't the same without all of the members in it.

"Think of it as a missions of sorts, I hear that that's what you guys doing here. The only difference is that the reward will be strength and there might be no fighting others, unless other people start looking for a fight that is." Kurai smirked, a slightly bloodthirsty aurora coming off of him.

"Kurai-nii, control!" Hikari reprimanded her brother, seriously sometimes she wondered what she was going to do with this wild boy-erm-teen. Hikari rubbed her head, this memory lost thing was really going to be difficult.

"How long" Makarov demanded, not at all happy about this but really, there wasn't much he could really do about it. It was Lucy's decision and he had to respect that. At least it was only temporary and she wasn't leaving the guild permanently.

Kurai scratched his head in a thinking manner. "Uh lets see… 5 months maybe? We could just teach her the principles and how to control her magic along with a few spells and have her acquaintance herself with her Celestial magic. Actually Hikari's Wolf Magic compliments her Celestial Magic greatly." Kurai responded, putting a hand on top of Hikari's head.

Makarov got a thoughtful look on his face, thinking about the time and how greatly it will affect the Guild all in all. "It will be fine, but be sure to come back by the end of that time period." Makarov finally said, nodding slightly grimly.

"Oh and Master, I will like to ask for a favor" Hikari suddenly asked, looking at Makarov head on. It seems that her idiot of a brother forgot to ask one of the important things that they came for. Honestly, Hikari wondered how he had been able to survive all those years without her.

"Will it be okay that my brother and sisters join Fairy Tail when we return, I will also like to do one of those, Team things with them if you do not mind" Kurai had told her a bit about the Teams that were made in Fairy Tail. He told her that she had been in a Team called 'Team Natsu' but he said she was no longer part of it.

He wouldn't say anything more about the matter but it worked out for Hikari, she would rather be in a Team with the family she knew rather than people she did not even remember. Makarov seemed surprised by the request but then a big grin pulled at his lips. "Why of course, your family is welcomed to join Fairy Tail if they want. And the Team, we will further discuss it when you come back from your 'mission'"

Hikari smiled brightly as she bowed at the man in front of her. "Thank you so much Master" She said happily. "You still have the Fairy Tail mark right?" Hikari looked at him with a confused face, What mark was he talking about?

"It's this mark thing that they stamp on your body with Magic ink, it shows that you're part of the guild the Mark is from. For Fairy Tail they have a fairy thing with a tail." Kurai informed the confused girl, shaking his head slightly.

Nodding Hikari looked at the Master, "I have no idea" She answered honestly, she had forgotten where she had put the mark. When she looked at herself in the mirror she did not see any mark on herself.

"Let me see your hands Lucy" Hikari, still trying to get used to people calling her that name, slightly flinched. She really hoped that her siblings will keep calling her Hikari, the name Lucy feels as if she is stealing the life of the little girl who had died, as if she was stealing her identity all over again.

Shaking out of her thoughts Hikari extended her hands to Makarov as he grabbed her right hand, as he suspected there was no mark there, only unblemished white skin. _'The spell used to open her memories must have pushed the mark back along with Lucy's memories'._

"You will be given another mark when you return to Fairy Tail" Hikari nodded as she looked at her hand quizzically. So she had a mark there? She wondered how it looked like. Seems she will have to wait till she came back to know.

"We need to leave, we will see you soon Master." Kurai said before black magic enveloped both him and Lucy, leaving Makarov alone in his office.

Makarov shook his head. _'Wait until you hear about this, Team Natsu' _Sighing Makarov decided to put off telling the Guild about Lucy's mission until they at least asked where she was, it will put off the migraine that will most likely come from it.

* * *

**Mevy**: DONE! Now if you don't mind me I'm going to go relax

**Erza**: MEVY!

**Mevy**: O.O Well damn

**Lucy**: (shakes head) Told you

**Mevy**: Hehe bye readers (Runs for life)

**Erza**: Come back here (requips into Heavenly armor)

**Mevy**: (Get's stabbed by millions of swords) GODDAMMIT I'M NOT A PINCUSHION!

**Lucy**: How are you still alive O.O

**Mevy**: Magic (Shrugs) This is Fairy Tail

**Lucy**: (sigh) Nevermind

**Mevy**: This still hurts though

**Erza**: IF I CAN'T KILL YOU I'LL JUST CUT YOU TO PIECES!

**Mevy**: uh, I think I'll be leaving now (Runs and gets on a plane to Antarctica)

**Makarov**: There really can't be a peaceful day here at all (Sigh)

**Kurai**: Please this is nothing! Try living with my family a day and you'll learn what true chaos really is

**Lucy**: Let's just go already

**Everyone**: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Home!

**Mevy**: Hello People! How have you been!

**Everyone**: YOU'RE LATE!

**Mevy**: Hehe, uh Sorry? (Rubbing back of head nervously)

**Lucy**: Really, gone for so long and that's all you have to say (Shaking head)

**Mevy**: I made up for it! This chapter must be the longest I have written so far for this story!

**Kurai**: (Sigh) You're hopeless

**Erza**: You must still be punished for tricking me about Jellal!

**Mevy:** I'm sorry I lied Erza-chan! Here I brought Jellal for you as an apology (Brings out Jellal from inside a bag)

**Kurai**: How did that fit in there?

**Lucy**: Don't ask Nii-san (Sigh)

**Erza**: (Eyes shining) All is forgiven (Glomps Jellal)

**Grey**: OCC much? O.O

**Mevy**: (Raises shoulders) I swear that's what she has always wanted to do in the Anime

**Lucy**: Oh just start the story already (Closes eyes in frustration)

**Mevy**: Yes Ma'am! Levy the disclaimer!

**Levy**: Mevy does not own Fairy Tail and Only owns Hikari and the Okamitsuki tribe!

**Mevy**: Now the reviews XD

* * *

**StressNeglect**: Hello there! Thank you for reviewing! Also considering your review I made it so that they join Fairy Tail because unlike many other Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail I'm going to make this story follow the original plotline after the Edolas incident with many changes of course seeing as that this isn't the Lucy we all now, many parts of the original story will be changed that it will still follow slightly the same direction yet different events will be added/changes until this story breaks away from the original one. Don't get me wrong this wont be just a copy of the original Fairy Tail anime/manga, there will be more added parts, many parts will be taken off and I will mold it to fit this new story better. This story also will not go up to 15 chapters, quite the contrary actually there will be many chapters in it, fifteen is only the amount of chapters I have actually gotten around to type but have not yet revised. Also about the communication orb, I did that on purpose, you will see what I meant by it in this chapter. Sadly the Celestial magic complimenting Wolf Slayer magic will come along in the next chapter, too much happened in this chapter already and if I would have added more I felt that it would have been overkill XP. I am not sure what you mean by a howl that summons shooting stars but considering Hikari's sisters Hair I wouldn't say it was over the top, well depending on how you look at it, I don't really see their hairstyles as all that abnormal but that could just be me CX. Again thank you so much for your review, it always makes me soo happy to see that you put so much thought in it and I really look forward to them CX! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**Moon Devil and Moon Angel:** Hello there! Thank you soo much for reviewing and I will make sure to add your vote! I hope you enjoy this new chapter CX!

**Hi**: Hello! Sorry about the late update and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Votes for couples:

Nalu (LucyXNatsu) - Nahi (NatsuXHikari) ~ 2 votes

Kulu (KuraiXLucy) - Kuhi (Kurai-Hikari) ~3 votes

* * *

**_This Chapter is dedicated to StressNeglect!_**

* * *

Hikari blinked rapidly as she felt dizziness fill her, she swayed slightly as she felt her stomach churn. Tumbling away from her brother she practically ran to the bathroom as she emptied her stomach's contents in the toilet. Groaning loudly Hikari mumbled a few well chosen curses, hey if she was old enough to have big breast then she had to be old enough to curse right?

"Sorry about that Hikari-chan, I forgot that when I transport with a passenger they will experience sickness from it." Kurai said while holding back Hikari's hair as she puked, he had followed after her when she went running to the bathroom already knowing what she had been in a hurry to do.

"N-N-nerver d-do that a-ag-again" Hikari managed to mumble as she finished emptying her stomach. Standing up she walked over to the sink as she washed her mouth and hands. Feeling a bit better Hikari turned to her brother, golden orbs looking at him intently.

"We leave now" She said bluntly, not even letting him say a word about her decision she walked out of the bathroom, heading directly to where her bedroom was located at. Kurai on the other hand just stayed there, looking as if he was frozen in place. Suddenly a smirk spread across his face as he chuckled lightly. '_She hasn't changed a bit, always putting up a facade when she's feeling down or confused.'_

Knowing what to do from many experiences Kurai walked over to her room in the apartment as he walked behind her and hugged her, wrapping his long arms around her thin waist and pulling her to him. Hikari felt warmth envelope her as she was pulled into her twin's arms. She could not hold back the contempt sigh that escaped from her lips.

"You don't have to act around me Hikari-chan, I'm your twin I know when you are feeling down or terrified or any other negative emotions. You might be able to fool the world with your facade but you will never fool me." Kurai whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her. He was almost a full head taller than her as he seemed to envelope her smaller form.

"You know me too well nii-san, I am troubled, what if I do remember everything, what if I change but at the same time I want to remember so badly, I want to know the type of person I was, the person who made all those bonds and who lived most of my life. Yet when I try to remember a sudden sadness comes over me and I end up blank, I just can't seem to be able to remember, no matter how hard I try I can't!" Hikari burst in tears as she turned around and buried her face on her brother's chest as she let out her feelings. All the pain and fright she had been hiding deep inside her heart and who only her brother could hope to see.

Kurai looked down at his precious sister as rubbed her back soothingly. "Yet I will rather not remember myself as Lucy than not remember my life as Hikari, I would rather remember you guys than any others any day" Hikari confessed, wrapping her arms around her brother as she sniffed in his scent. The scent of forest air along with a hint of a type of darkness filled her with peace. Her brother had a scent unlike any other, a type of scent that would always send her to sleep all those times they had slept together.

She felt him put his head on top of hers, chin sitting on top of her head as he tucked her under him. "Don't worry Hikari you will remember, and even if you do change you will always be my little sister, you will always be Hikari Okamitsuki." New tears formed in her eyes as she let them flow. No words could show her gratitude as Hikari just tightened her embrace as her brother. They stayed like that for a few minutes before separating.

Brushing away her tears Hikari smiled at her brother brightly. "Thank you nii-san, can you help me pack my bags?" Hikari asked her brother. He nodded as they started looking around the room for clothes and any necessities they might need.

* * *

A figure was walking around in the dense woods, a black cloak covering his features as he walked around, no real destination in mind. A sharp tug was suddenly felt on his chest as a bright white light suddenly shined in his mind, making his vision blur.

A smile formed on the men's lips as he looked in front of him, '_So she has regained her memories, Hikari has finally come back.'_ Sadness seeped into his eyes as he continued walking, the small tug now gone yet the traces of its presence was still left behind.

'_I wonder if she remember that fateful day, or if she even remembers me, doubtful'_ A small smirk formed on his lips as he looked up at the sky that was darkening. The sun was setting in the horizon as the moon along with the stars were now visible on the darkening sky.

The man's arm stretched out as he seemed try and grasp the moon. His hand glowed a dark malevolent light as it seemed to absorb the moon's light.

'_Soon we will meet again, as I have promised little sister'_

* * *

Hikari walked into the bathroom as she looked around for the things she would need, she came across something she did not know what to make of. Grabbing the box she opened it and was met with the sight of some type of object she had only seen back at home also in the bathroom. Seeing the opportunity of asking the object's purpose she ran to were she knew her brother was.

"Nii-san! nii-san! I have a question" Hikari practically screamed, running over to her brother. She had a feeling he knew the purpose of the object and what it was used for. Eyes shinning Hikari stopped in front of her brother, breathing slightly hard from her fast running to go to him.

"What is it Hikari-chan?" Kurai asked, he was currently looking for a bag to use that would be able to fit the clothes and any other material they will take on their journey. He had been looking through her closet and was surprised the the tons of objects she had placed in there. He smiled as he found a nice sized bag that they could use. Bringing it out he looked at Hikari in question.

"Can you tell me what this thing is?" Hikari asked curiously as she held up the object of her confusion. Kurai practically died there as Hikari just looked at him with an innocent aurora. '_This girl is going to be the end of me'_ Kurai inwardly thought as he looked at the object in horror.

What Hikari was holding on her arms, showcasing to him, was nothing other than a tampon. Blood rushed to his face as Kurai felt himself blush scarlet red. He had totally forgotten that since Hikari had forgotten many years of her life after the age of 5 she might not know things she would need to know such as 'that time of the month'.

Kurai was silently cursing the memory loss the spell had caused, he was not the person who was suppose to explain the concept of being a girl to Hikari. It was true that Hikari was a smart girl, almost considered a genius seeing as she had spent a lot of her time reading and researching.

Kurai himself was also smart and a diligent reader, though they did not spend their time in a room all day, they would usually read or study in the forest or a field near the tribe, no Wolf Slayer could survive being kept indoors for a long amount of time. It was something close to torture to them.

But still some things just could not be learned through books. Hikari had learned about puberty through accidental eavesdropping on her sisters talking about it and had research many things about what it was and how it affected a person. To say Kurai had been freaked out when Hikari had told him what she had found was an understatement, he had been all out horrified.

And now _he _had to explain what the object in her hands was and what it was used for, sometimes Kurai really hated his life. "Uh-umm Hikari-chan, it would be better if Onee-san and Nee-sans would explain it for you, can you wait?" Kurai inwardly prayed that she will accept but it seems that Hikari will not let the matter drop.

"NO! I want to now NOW!" Sometimes Kurai really cursed the fact that she inherited their Mother's stubbornness and wildness while he on the other hand had inherited their father's calmness but mischievousness along with his ego. Sighing Kurai accepted his fate as he looked at his pouting sister.

'_Sometimes I have the feeling that Kami finds entertainment in my misery'_

"Okay Hikari….The object in your hand is used by many young woman along with woman, it is called a tampon and it was created for the use of the female population" '_That's it, answer as vaguely as possible' _Kurai really wished this will be sufficient until they meet up with their sisters.

"But what is it used for?" Oh that damn question, Kurai was praying that she wouldn't ask that Kami forsaken question. Gulping Kurai got ready for the most awkward and embarrassing explanation of his life.

* * *

"Come out Hikari-chan! It's not that bad!" Kurai was currently knocking on the door to Hikari's bedroom where she had locked herself in after he had finished explaining the 'time'. Hikari had taken it worse than he originally thought.

She had looked at him with a horrified expression as she looked at the object in her arms. She had then proceeded to throw it as far as she could making it hit the wall in front of her as she ran in her room locking herself in.

"Hikari! You need to get out now! Being locked in a room for too long is bad for your health!" And it was true, Wolf Slayers are actually wolves themselves, or at least a type of half wolves, they were more like a hybrid of sorts. Because of this they were technically wild animals, and everyone knew that wild animals should never be taken in captivity. If Wolf Slayers were ever locked up their energy will drastically decrease making them weak and paranoid.

Their mental health wil suffer as the animal inside of them will fight around looking for a way out and into the open. That is why Wolf Slayers would live close to the woods, so that even when they are indoors they would not feel as trapped as if they were inside a room locked in the city.

They did not feel too affected in being here because their scent was around this place making the effect lessen but if they were to be locked as Hikari was there might be a chance that they will suffer the effects.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN A GIRL!" Hikari was not really the type of girls who have tantrums, if she did not like something she would right out say it. But the few times she did have tantrums they were horrible, and this here is living proof. Kurai sighed, he really wished she hadn't found those stupid tampons. It was the object's fault that he was having this problem.

"Hikari! If you don't open the door this minute and let me in I will not take you to your sisters" That was a cheap trick and he knew it, but they were wasting too much time with this. If he took any more time his sister will kill him.

Already he received a communication orb via moon light from his older sister. His sister designed this sort of spell to be able to communicate to Kurai, he could do this as well along with his other sisters, though they each had their own way to get it. Kurai personally sent is communication orb through the shadows or easier through the darkness. It doesn't take so much magic depending on how far the person you are sending it is. Though it only sent voice messages instead of being able to see each other like a communication lacrima, they also could not directly communicate and had to send one after another to be able to have a conversation which was really magic consuming after a while.

"FINE!" Hikari stomped to the door and opened it she pouted, sticking her tongue out at him she let him in as he smiled down at her. While to others she might act calm and collected though a bit cold she really is actually a childish wild kid.

While she is wild she and outgoing she does not enjoy being in the presence of new people so she tends to act cold and emotionless in front of others. The cold act is just a type of disguise to either hide nervousness or other types other emotions like pain, fear or sadness.

Kurai had been with her for so long that he knew just what she was feeling at all times, she too knew him and knew when he was not feeling well in more ways than one. They were each other's other half so that was to be expected.

"Snap out of it nii-san!" Hikari suddenly screamed in his ear, shaking out of his thoughts he saw a slightly more calmed down Hikari, but from the flash in her eyes he knew that she was not the least bit happy.

"If we're twins how come I had to come out as a girl, it's just not fair. We are suppose to be identical, yet we came out different genders!" And she is still dwelling on the same subject. Kurai was really starting to get annoyed by this discussion. Truthfully all he wanted to do right now was leave with Hikari and meet his other sisters before they skin him alive for being so late.

"Hikari-chan, let's just finish packing and leave, you can complain all you want to our sisters is that fine?" There, he just practically dumped the sulking Hikari to his older sisters. When he saw that she was about to complain he bent down and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Please? We need to finish now so we can make it there in time, the journey takes around 4 days and I want to leave today" Hikari nodded as she smiled at him slightly.

Turning around Hikari put all her stuff in the bag Kurai had gotten while Kurai looked around the apartment. It was pretty big and really nice, if his sisters were able to do a spell that would give it more rooms all of them could fit in here, of course Kurai would room with Hikari, it was only natural. Deciding that this apartment was good enough, and a simple expansion spell will suffice, Kurai decided to talk to the landlady he had seen Hikari talk to he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Hikari had finally finished packing, though truthfully it hadn't taken too long. The amount of revealing clothing she had was really embarrassing along with shocking, in the end she only got around 5 shirts, she was sure she could buy more later. The skirts as well were really short and she didn't have many pants or shorts, she had mostly skirts.

Sighing Hikari looked down at her clothes, they were the same she had woken up in. Deciding to change she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice and warm shower, she had heard her brother leave the apartment a little earlier, she was slightly curious about why he left but she guessed he had some business to take care of.

Walking inside the bathroom she turned on the water for the bath to fill it to the brim. She waited a bit for the bathtub to fill up. Once it was filled she striped and got in feeling the warm water enveloped her.

Sighing in content she looked around and found some vanilla scented bath lotion. Putting it on the water Hikari closed her eyes and relaxed. Oh yes this was life. She was so relaxed she did not pay attention as a door closed and footsteps walked around.

* * *

Kurai was currently looking around for any signs of Hikari, he had talked to the Landlady and was able to reserve this apartment, though they will have to pay the 5 month rent but it wasn't all that bad. Sighing Kurai wondered if she had left to look for him. He decided to look around a little more, walking around he heard a noise in the bathroom, seeing as that he did not hear any sounds that indicated a shower he decided to investigate.

Walking to the bathroom he knocked on the door, "Hikari you there?". No-one responded and he started to panic, why didn't she answer, was she hurt? Did something happen? Did she slip and hit her head? Kurai knew this were highly unlikely yet the protective brother inside of him could not stop worrying.

He was dying to make sure she was alright and with hesitation he opened the door and burst in. The sight before him made him stop in his steps and blush hundreds of shades of red. Wishing he had stayed outside Kurai watch as Hikari was laying on the bathtub, thankfully the bubbles had covered all her feminine parts and the smoke furthered covered her features.

Hearing the intrusion Hikari opened her eyes and looked at him, "Nii-san? Do you want to bathe with me? I don't think we can fit together in here though" She looked at him with those innocent golden orbs and Kurai had to stop himself from choking on air.

It was true that when they were kids they would bathe and shower together, they did not think anything of it seeing as that they were twins and they did not mind prancing naked in front of each other, not that they did that though. But now Kurai was pretty sure it was no longer appropriate.

Especially seeing that Hikari now had more, _prominent_ features. Kurai felt his face darken in embarrassment as he practically ran for his life closing the door and landing on the couch in a big heap. '_This is going to be harder than I thought'_ He groaned as he tried in vain to stop blushing.

Hikari was currently really confused, Why was it that her brother reacted the way he did, they had bathed together before, what changed. '_12 years is what changed'_ Hikari sulked at the thought. 12 years really had made a difference in their relationship, they once always did everything together but now it seemed that there was a line unlike before, and it seemed that she could not cross that line.

A tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. No, if there really is a line she will leap, fly and do anything she possibly could to cross it. '_I will not let a measly 12 years separate me from my Nii-san, he is mine and I will never let him go'_ Nodding at the promise Hikari finished bathing as she put a towel around her body. She could sense her brother on the couch in the living room as she came out of the bathroom and into her room.

Changing quickly Hikari smiled at her outfit. It was a sleeveless button up shirt the color white with what looked like wolden winds going as a border line in the bottom of the shirt. The neckline was bordered by golden colored designs as the designs seemed like they intertwined with each other. She was also wearing short mid-thigh black shorts under a black skirt that had a design of a silver moon on the top left of it with silver stars acting as a border line in the bottom of the skirt.

Looking at the mirror Hikari smiled at her outfit, it fit her perfectly in more ways than one. Walking into the living room Hikari was met with the sight of her brother lazing around in the couch eating what looked like meat. Suddenly the picture of a pink haired male with a grin wolfing down food in her couch came to her mind. The image of the male seemed to cover over her brother as she felt a tug in her chest at the image.

Shaking her head Hikari ignored it, she smiled at her brother and walked up to him, "So are we going to be leaving now?" Hikari asked Kurai, looking at him expectantly.

He nodded as her smile split into a grin, she couldn't wait! She wanted to be there this moment! Kurai smiled at her as he motioned her to follow him. She grabbed her bag from beside the couch, it was a white colored bag that had many pockets in it, she was able to fit a good amount of clothes and other necessities inside of it.

They walked outside as Kurai stood in the street in front of the apartment looked around, making sure nobody was there, seeing that the streets were close to deserted Kurai closed his eyes, concentrating on his magic.

Hikari watched in wonder as a black sort of magic enveloped him, it wasn't a black light like his usual magic looked, this type of magic looked as black as night, maybe even darker, and had a sort of malevolent aura to it. It enveloped around him as he took a crouching position, his body seemed to shift as his features changed to that not unlike a wolf.

He seemed to grow in length as his face changed to that of a wolf as fur sprouted around his body and his clothes seemed to have disappeared into his body. All of this happened in a matter of seconds as Hikari watched in amazement.

For someone from a Wolf Slayer tribe was almost second nature to transform, it was just part of their DNA, but it usually took longer than that to transform, the amount of magic it took to transform and keep the transformation usually depended on the person and how comfortable she/he was in transforming, though it was easier than half-transforming which was when you transformed into a wolf only partly. Only parts of your features will changed such as ears forming, teeth turning into canines slightly, a tail sprouting unless you suppress it, and your senses will also highen dramatically.

Hikari closed her eyes but was shocked to see that she could not transform as she used to, looking at her brother in question he shook his head. "Many things you were able to do is lost inside of you Hikari-chan, while you still have the knowledge of your past and might even have some knowledge from your life as Lucy you no longer the same skill as you used to. You are now more prominent in Celestial magic than Wolf Slayer magic, we will need to work in equaling the skills in both magic, thankfully our clan's ancestor and founder was a Celestial wizard so naturally our magic goes along well with Celestial magic."

Hikari watched as the wolf her brother had turned into walked to her. She saw his tail swayed behind him as he walked into a graceful like manner. He was careful in not leaving any paw prints behind as his head looked at her direction. Her brother was both a terrifying yet beautiful creature.

Hikari nodded as she looked at her brother's huge form, he was a bit bigger than a lion and his head went up to her own face. "Get on" He said and Hikari did as she was told. She buried her face on her brother's dark fur. Her brother's fur was a midnight black color just like his hair and his eyes were still an onyx black but now with hints of red here and there. He was truly a creature of the night, Hikari smiled as she got comfortable, she knew that the journey will be long and so she enjoyed the feeling of her brother's fur along with his warmth being pressed on her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, being careful that she did not restrain his speed by wrapping her arms too tightly. Kurai made sure she was secure before beginning to run out of Magnolia, he made sure to stick to the shadows as he traveled via roofs to make sure no one saw him. The city did not need to know a Wolf Slayer was here for now, it might cause some complications if anyone knew that Wolf Slayers still existed, it would be easier when they joined Fairy Tail but till then his powers will have to remain a secrecy.

He continued to run as he made his way outside the city and into the forest, running faster he gave a wolfish smile as he felt the heat of his sister's body pressed above him and her arms around his neck, he loved having her with him, and this time he will make sure that she will never be ripped away from him again. He had become stronger to be able to protect his little sister and be by her side, and he will be damned if that will all go in vain.

'_Don't worry Imouto, big brother is here, and he won't ever leave you again'_

* * *

Three days after the meeting with Lucy and her brother Makarov was sitting in his office alone and in peace, well that was the before a group of people had suddenly barged in. Ready to blow at the intruders Makarov was beat to it by Natsu who suddenly yelled, "Where's Lucy Gramps!?"

Makarov cursed his luck, he was hoping a few more days but it seems that he underestimated how much this guild actually cared for Lucy. '_That's a surprise seeing as that they ignored her for so long, even going as far as kicking her off her Team_' Sighing Makarov looked at the group before him.

Team Natsu along with Levy, Lisanna who he guessed was now part of Team Natsu, Elfman, Mirajane, the exceeds and Gajeel stood before him. Makarov sighed, he had a feeling that the rest of the Guild were close, Lucy had not been spending as much time in the Guild as before and after his lecture the Guild had been keeping watch of her more often.

"Did you guys see the person she came with three days ago?" Makarov asked the group of people, Levy seemed deep in thought before her eyes brightened.

"The man in the cloak, yeah I saw him with her" Natsu scowled darkly as fire seemed to glow in his eyes. "Yeah Lucy said that he was a friend" He was still slightly pissed that Lucy had acted so cold to him. She had almost no feeling when she talked to him, it was as if they weren't even friends anymore.

'_But, I did hurt her'_ Natsu growled a bit as he glared at nothing, this was all just messed up, he wished he could go back before all of this happened and keep Lucy with them. He knew that it would not be easy to let Lucy go from the Team, but he never imagined that it would end up like this.

"Lucy and the man you saw, who's name is Kurai, have gone on a 5 month mission together." There, better let the cat out of the bag faster. Before Makarov could prepare himself yells were heard around him.

"WHAT!?" Makarov could feel his ears bleed at the noise as the group practically ran up to him, Natsu was the one who grabbed him by the robes and held him face to face. "What do you mean Lucy went on a mission with that bastard?" Natsu yelled at Makarov, he was worse than mad, more like pissed as hell was close. How could Lucy be going on a mission ALONE with someone they didn't even know.

"You heard me, that man is an important person to Lucy, they have gone to get some people and will come back to join Fairy Tail" Makarov told Natsu easily getting out of his hold, they were taking this a little better than he expected. Natsu bristled as he left the office, everyone made space for him as he practically rampaged out of the Guild, they could hear noises of crashing and yells as a loud explosion was heard before the sound of doors slammed shut was heard.

"Master, what is Lucy's relationship with the man" Levy broke the silence with the question, Makarov looked deep in thought as he looked at the papers in front of him. He was pretty sure that Lucy did not want to reveal that Kurai was her brother just yet, so he would just have to be as vague as possible.

"He is someone really special to her, they are like each other's other half" He guessed that was good enough, they did seem really close seeing as that they seemed to share a bond that was unlike any he had ever seen. It was almost like they completed each other, but he guessed that was the bond many siblings shared, Elfman, Lisanna and Mira were proof of that.

"I did warn you" Makarov told them silently, Erza and Grey seemed to have deflated at that. "Master it was-" But before they could finish Makarov had raised his hand to stop them. He looked at them with burning eyes as Erza and Grey looked away, abashed. Lisanna was standing close to them, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't worry" Master said softly to her, he knew she meant none of this to happen, he also knew the bond Lisanna and Lucy have made in the time they have spent together. He was proud of at least them two being able to overlook what was happening and be able to make friends. "She will return soon enough, 5 months is not that long"

Lisanna nodded her head slightly as Elfman hugged her close to him, the group started to empty the office leaving Makarov alone once more. '_What will happen when Lucy does come back, or should I call her Hikari now?'_ Makarov shook his head, a frown making its way to his face.

'_Even if she no longer has memories of being Lucy she is still Lucy, I cannot give up hope, she will remember, one day'_ With that Makarov once more worked on his paperwork, the more he finishes the more time he has to himself tomorrow.

* * *

The past 3 days have been eventful to say the least, there have been bandits in the forest along with some wild animals and even low leveled Monsters here and there but her brother took care of them in a short amount of time, she had also learned more about Celestial magic in the way and was now really looking forward to learning how to use it. Her brother had told her that seeing as that she had spent so much time in using the magic she would be able to instinctively use it.

Well at least that was what they was hoping for, he was really was not 100% sure about the outcome. Hikari sighed, she was currently sitting under a tree, they have made camp for the night, tomorrow they will be able to make it to her sisters. Her brother was out hunting like always although she wished she could have joined him, sadly it would only be a burden if she sat on his back while he hunted, so she had made a fire not so long ago and was now currently relaxing, sitting with her back against the trunk of a tree.

She heard a rustle, her brother came into view holding a deer by the mouth, he had gone hunting on his wolf form. Sighing Hikari smiled at Kurai who turned back into his human form after dropping the dead animal on the floor.

Hikari, while still being relatively human, had wolfish features as well as her brother and all of the Wolf tribe at that. Unlike Dragon Slayers Wolf Slayers were actually the creatures that they 'slayed'. Hikari's senses for example were better than humans but when in her half wolf form it was equal and maybe even better than that of Dragon slayers. Her teeth were also sharper than normal teeth even in human form but not as sharp and long as if she was in half-wolf form or fully Wolf.

Wolf Slayers also loved raw or at least Rare meat and so it did not bother Hikari to eat her meal without cooking it first. It was actually tastier to her than if it was cooked. At the thought Hikari's mouth slightly watered, she was hungry and needed food right this moment. Looking at her brother for permission he nodded at her.

Smiling gleefully Hikari turned to her pack and took out a knife, she could not turn into her Half-wolf or full-wolf form and so her teeth were not strong enough to rip the meat right off the deer, so she will have to cut it off. Cutting off big amounts of meat Hikari gave Kurai some of the helpings while she got some for herself.

They ate in comfortable silence as Hikari enjoyed the taste of the meat in her taste-buds. A smile formed in her face as she continued to eat with her brother until they were full and the deer more than half gone. Deciding to leave the rest for scavengers to finish it off Hikari walked up to her brother.

It was dark and the crescent moon was shining down on them, Hikari closed her eyes in bliss as she sucked in the moonlight making her skin shine ever so slightly. The Okamitsuki clan, true to their name, were able to gather energy from the moon's rays. The moon was precious to them and they were the most powerful in the night, especially in a full moon. Her brother also seemed to gather power from the moon as his hair seemed a bit darker by now.

Hikari layed down next to her brother, laying her head on his chest as she got comfortable. Her brother shifted slightly to get comfortable in the tree he had been leaning in as Hikari's world went black. "Good night Nii-san" Hikari whispered as white eyelashes fluttered shut.

"Night Imouto" Kurai mumbled in response as onyx black eyes shut, in the distance a howl could be heard as Kurai unconsciously wrapped his arms around the smaller white haired girl, bringing her close to him as the two slept through the night in perfect peace with each other.

* * *

Golden orbs blinked in existence as Hikari awoke in the embrace of her brother, blinking rapidly she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she looked up, gold clashed with onyx as Hikari smiled sleepily.

"Morning, Nii-san" Hikari mumbled as she slightly stood from her her position making her back press against Kurai's chest as she sat in-between his legs. "What time is it?" Hikari mumbled, she hated waking up early and her brother knew that, she was the sleep-late-wake-up-late type of girl.

"It's around 6 in the morning right now" Her brother answered with a smirk, Hikari groaned loudly as she got comfortable, "Wake me up in a less unholy hour dear brother" Was Hikari's answer as she got ready to sleep at least 6 more hours before having to wake up.

"Well thats too bad, and here I thought that you wanted to see our sisters today, my bad" Kurai teased lightly, Hikari swore she could feel his smirk rather than see it. Muttering unlady like words under her breath Hikari stretched out as she stood from where she sat. "Get up already, how far are we" Hikari said in a no-nonsense type of voice. Irritation came off in waves around her as she glared at nothing in particular.

Kurai sighed, Hikari was quite grouchy in the morning, reason why his siblings and him would let her sleep through the morning and only wake her up close to the afternoon. "5 hours" He said before he turned into his Wolf form as a black aura enveloped him changing his features into that of a wolf.

Hikari got on as he sprinted off though the trees, going in a blurring speed to get to their destination faster. Around 5 hours of unwavering running later Kurai stopped into a hill, in the other side stood three figures in cloaks as they looked at them.

"Hikari-chan!" The three figures screamed out loud as they started running to her direction, Hikari felt tears form in her eyes as she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Onee-chan! Nee-chans!" Hikari cried out as she got off her brother and ran directly in her sister's arms as they hugged her together. After hugging for Kami knows how long the three older sisters took the hoods of their cloaks off. Black with silver, silver with black and platinum shined in the sun as short and long hair blew in the light breeze.

"Mizuki-onee, Hoshiko-nee, Yozora-nee I missed you!" Hikari managed to mumble between small sobs as she held to her sisters for dear life, she had missed them, she had missed them so much it hurt to think she had been separated from them for so long. Her sisters smiled at her through tear filled eyes. Looking them over nothing of their appearance changed, except for the obvious growth spurt.

Yozora still had her black hair with silver highlights, though unlike before where it went to her mid thigh she seemed to had cut it, now it fell slightly above her shoulder. She still had that permanent fierce grin in her face with her mischevious silver eyes which always glinted when she had a new trick up her sleeves which always managed to get all of them in trouble.

Hoshiko still held a resemblance to Yozora hinting at them being twins yet so unlike each other that you would have to look close enough to see their similarities. Her hair instead of reaching mid thigh like before now reached to her knee not unlike Hikari's own long hair. It was still the same silver color with black highlights as silver eyes glinted with knowledge yet still childishness and playfulness just waiting to be set free. Her lips were pulled into her normal smile, mercy on the poor soul who made that smile turn into a scowl.

And last but not least her Oldest sister Mizuki, who, to Hikari's inward shock, seemed to have gained more beauty over the years than she used to. Her sister held a sort of permanent matureness around her as her eyes practically screamed wisdom and knowledge yet still held that playfulness Hikari knew all too well. Platinum hair feel to her waist as her bangs one of her right eye slightly. Her lips were pulled in a soft smile as Ivory colored eyes gleamed with unshed tears.

Yes, her sisters, although with slight changes, were still the same people she had loved and cherished all those years ago. They were still her most precious people. "Well Hikari, how has your life been in Magnolia" Mizuki said while wiping away stray tears from her cheeks. She smiled at her youngest sister as her eyes glittered in happiness.

Hikari looked down in embarrassment as Kurai made a noise of discomfort in the back of his throat. "About that Onee-san, it seems that the spell used had a side-effect" Kurai said while laughing nervously, his hand ran through his hair making his already messy bangs messier.

"What did you do Kurai" Yozora said with an evil glint in her eyes, glaring at her brother. Kurai glared back, lip pulled back in a sneer. "It was not my fault idiot, the spell just made Hikari-chan forget her life as Lucy, I had nothing to do with it." He huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his black haired sister.

"What!" The three girls yelled in shock, Kurai chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Is that true Hikari-chan?" Mizuki asked the white haired girl, who nodded slightly, still not making eye contact. "I am so sorry, I was the one who told Kurai to give you your memories back, I am-" Before Mizuki could finish Hikari shook her head rapidly.

Her head shot up as she looked at her platinum haired sister with teary eyes. "No, I'm happy Onee-chan! I wanted to remember you guys, Nii-kun warned me but the past me still did it, I must have had a good reason to accept even if there would have been consequences and it was the right choice. I will never regret my decision, I would forget my life again and again if it meant remember you guys again" Hikari finished with a teary smile as she hugged her sisters tightly.

"I am so happy to hear that Hikari, so so so happy" Mizuki whispered as she hugged her sister back. "So, are you ready to learn magic?" Yozora said out of the blue. Kurai looked at her with a deadpanned look as Hoshiko hit her face while sighing. "Way to ruin the moment" Hoshikou mumbled as she shook her head at her oblivious twin.

Hikari only laughed as she nodded at Yozora, smiling brightly. The black haired silver eyed teen just grinned at her. You could have never guessed that this girl was actually 19 years old with how childish she acted. Hikari giggled as she smiled at her sisters brightly.

"Well let's get going, we can start after some lunch" Mizuki said, happiness shone in Hikari's eyes at the thought of being in the tribe once more, "One thing though, Hikari can't transform" Kurai added. Hikari's sister's eyes shined but before they could start fighting over who was going to carry her Kurai had already transformed into a wolf and had sat her on his back before sprinting to the direction of the tribe.

"Kurai! You're soo dead!" Three yells could be heard through the woods. A twinkling laughter made its way out of Hikari as she looked ahead. "And to think they are the older ones" Kurai sighed out, his voice as a wolf was more gruff and deeper yet still held the sound of Kurai's tone in it. Hikari laughed as she hugged her brother lightly, being sure not to choke the poor teen.

She was back, she was truly back. Happy tears flowed from her eyes as she closed them, feeling a breeze blow through her playing with her white strands of hair Hikari smiled brightly.

'_Mama, Papa I'm home'_

* * *

**Mevy**: And done, How was that?

**Lucy**: It was great!

**Kurai**: Eh I'd give it one out of a hundred (Raises shoulders)

**Mevy**: JERK!

**Yozora**: Man lil' brother, you can really be an ass at times (Smirks)

**Kurai**: Oh shut up Zora! (Glares)

**Mevy**: CALM DOWN OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO THE CLOSET! (Face red)

**Everyone**: O.o

**Mevy**: Good now I hope you liked this new chapter and I'll be seeing you next update

PS. The Tampon scene was inspired by a comment thanks to a review, Thanks StressNeglect for the comment XD

* * *

**Translation for names:**

**Mizuki:** Beutiful Moon

**Yozora:** Night sky

**Hoshiko:** Star Child

* * *

**Some people have expressed their concern concerning Kurai and Hikari/Lucy being together while being twins, to those who want Hikari/Lucy to be with Kurai but not be blood related please put it in your reviews, for those who want them to be together but still related also put it in your comments, the one with the highest vote will be in the story**

**For those who want another couple in the Story please put your couple in the reviews, you can also vote for who Lucy/Hikari's sisters will end up with**


	7. Chapter 7 Torture, I mean training!

**I'M SORRY THAT I PUT UP THE WRONG STORY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME T.T! **

**Mevy**: Haha Hello there peeps…

**Lucy**: What the hell is wrong with you! I thought you were going to update in your b-day! We had a party planned and everything !

**Mevy:** I'm so sorry! School started and my new school has made it known that it liked torturing students with piles of hw, the new game I'm started to get addicted to doesn't help either

**Kurai**: I was actually glad you didn't update, I don't want to celebrate your birthday thank you very much

**Mevy**: Damn jerk

**Kurai**: Thank you

**Yozora**: Ya know you should stop acting all high and mighty, all of us know you've been sulking about her not being around ya big worry wort

**Kurai**: Shut it!

**Mizuki**: Sigh, Mevy does not own Fairy Tail, on with the story!

**Mevy**: Hey that's my line T.T! Ugh lets just get to the reviews

* * *

**rolulove4ever**: Thank you for your review! I'll be sure to add your vote and I hope you like this new chapter ^^

**BadBlood**: Thank you for your review! I'll be sure to add your vote and I hope you like the new chapter

**StressNeglect**: Thank you so much for the review, and you deserve the chapters being dedicated to you, you take your time to review this story and criticize it helping me become a better Author which is more than I can ask for. Please don't apologise for the 'late' review, it's already more than enough that you review at all ^^ I should be the one apologising for updating so late. haha the skin part, ehe well your learn more about that later but be sure it's not that they just have this sparkly thing that's only purpose is to make them more prettier, that always made me cringe when I read the twilight book ugh too cheesy, there is a perfectly good explanation for it that is not at all twilighty XP. Hehe and I am also really glad you suggested the scene, I have you full credit for it, I would have never thought of it, lets just wait till she has 'the talk', while it's true that Hikari learned a few things through reading she didn't learn the full picture if you know what I mean ^^ Oh god I'm going to have fun with this XD

**Xxthefeelsxx**: Thank you so much for your review, hmm there is possibility that I would make it so that Lucy is both unrelated yet related to Kurai if he is the winner, you will just have to wait and see ^^

**Dana frost:** Thank you so much for your review, it actually gave me an idea for the next chapter that I wouldn't have had without your review so thank you ^^ I'll be sure to give you credit for your amazing idea CX

**Amethyst The Purple Dragon:** Thank you for your review, I am happy you like the story so far and wow first vote for a couple other than Kurai or Natsu, this will get interesting ^^

* * *

**Votes:**

KuraiXHikari/KuraiXLucy~ 5

NatsuXHikari/NatsuXlucy~ 2

RougeXHikari/RougeXLucy~ 1

* * *

Golden orbs blinked open as a murmur was heard next to her, she felt warmth around and as the young teen snuggled closer to the warmth on the right of her. Drowsy golden orbs closed before opening as small pale hands rubbed them, warding off sleep ever so slightly. A yawn made its way out of her mouth as she stretched.

A chuckle was heard from the warmth next to her as Hikari looked up. Gold met black as her dear brother looked at her with amused dark orbs.

"And look who has finally woken up" Hikari blinked in question before memories of yesterday came playing in her head. She had met her last living relatives as they all ate a grand feast in the middle of the small tribe. She had spent some time dancing and playing with small pups, or should she say children? Before tiredness from the lengthy journey had caught up to her. She had gone to the hut she had been given to rest, its seems her brother had joined her after she had gone off to oblivion.

"Where's Zora-nee, Kou-nee and Zuki-onee?" Hikari asked her brother, she looked around to see that her dear older sisters were nowhere in sight.

"Their out in the forest hunting, you know they like to go out early" Hikari noded thoughtfully, silently chastising herself for forgetting that fact. Her sisters always got an early start in the morning, either going out to hunt or to train with each other.

Hikari smiled as she hugged her brother from his waist then snuggled with him. "Sleepy time" She said childishly before feigning sleep. She felt Kurai's chest rumble from his silent snickers as he patted her head.

"Oh, and here I thought you wanted to go out and train with me" At the mention of training Hikari was already up and out of the hut. Kura was left there, smirking silently, he knew that the mention of training would get her up and going.

"What are you waiting for, and invitation? Hurry up Nii-san!" Kurai chuckled as he stood up from his place in the bed. It was made form different types of fur put together making it softer and more warmer than the beds normal people used.

Though it wasn't really necessary, from the part that the Okamitsuki clan lived rarely snowed, it was usually only slightly cold weather, it was usually just the same as Autumn when winter came, in truth Kurai had seen snow only once, when he was six years old.

Hikari on the other hand had never seen snow, most likely when she lived in Magnolia she had seen snow multiple of times but he guessed she wouldn't really remember with her memories blocked and all.

Kurai sighed as he walked over to where his youngest sister was waiting for him in the direction of the forest, she was jumping up and down as she grinned happily. His sister absolutely adored training, that much was true, Though he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, especially seeing as that she had a very... aggressive, way of training. "

"Hikari-chan follow me, I know the way to a nice, big clearing that we can use to train" Kurai told his little sister as she nodded in agreement. Kurai turned as he took off to the direction of the clearing, his sister following close behind.

They ran through trees, jumping over thorn bushes and roots being careful not to trip on them. While Kurai maneuvered gracefully through the trees Hikari unfortunately managed to trip at least 4 times now. "Agh" Make that five times.

"STUPID ROOTS!" Hikari screamed outraged as she spat out the dirt that managed to make its way inside her mouth from her face plants thanks to that insufferable root. Hikari was over the edge because of this, back in her childhood she never ONCE tripped because of a root, okay thats a lie, but she didn't trip as much as she is now.

"It's all thanks to this weak, inflexible body" Hikari grumbled out loud, it was true it seemed that her instincts and maneuvering skills had dulled over the years, most likely because of lesser use. Hikari was starting to despise her past/present, whatever, she'll just call 'it' Lucy. Okay Hikari was starting to hate her Lucy self.

Hikari felt a migraine making its way to her head, these new concepts were all so new that it was starting to make her brain cells suffer greatly. "I must have been a whimp when I was Lucy" Hikari said, directing that statement to her brother who, much to her inner anger, was practically laughing of her expense.

"I really despise you, you know" Hikari deadpanned, giving her brother a glare screaming for blood, she really hated when her brother secretly and outwardly teased or made fun of her. Her anger empowered greatly because of it.

"Love you too Kari-chan" Kurai said back with a smirk, his features screaming smugness. Hikari growled inhumanely as her eyes glinted dangerously. Kurai chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why don't we start heading out now" Kurai said not wanting to be victim to Hikari's anger, Hikari complied mostly because she had no desire to bathe in her brother's blood just yet, that could wait till later. Kurai quickly turned into his wolf form and Hikari was more than happy to hitch a ride seeing as that she had no more desires to make further acquaintance to the ground underneath.

And like that the huge black olf was off, becoming nothing but a dark blur that could be mistaken as nothing but a shadow in the dark forest.

* * *

Hikari stood in front of her brother, they were currently in the big clearing her brother had told her about. It was truly a huge space, more than 50 feet radius. It formed a slightly deformed circle and had small pieces of grass here and there but was mostly barren with only dry dirt under them. Trees stood around the clearing, creating the disfigured circle around them.

"Okay, lets begin. First things first I will be teaching you how to once more transform into your wolf form. Our inner wolf are an important part of an Okamitsuki, you always have to have a strong bond with that part of ourselves. Lets start now."

Hikari nodded as she sat in a meditating position, her brother also did the same. "Close your eyes, breath in, out, repeat. Okay now look deep within yourself, down into where you usually feel your magical energy. Okay what color do you see it as?"

Hikari concentrated as she felt the warm feeling of her magic, she look deeply as the liquidly feeling of her magic beat at her senses. She felt the comforting substance sooth her senses as white magic swirled inside her.

"White"

"Okay now take a hold of it, grip it and don't let go. Let it form inside your inner hands as it enveloped you. Dont fight it, let it cover your being, let it soothe you."

Sweat built on Hikari's forehead as she tried to inwardly grip her white magic, failing miserably. The more she tried to grip it the more it slipped through her inner fingers. Hikari growled as she tried once more and once again failed.

"I-I C-Can't" Hikari felt fatigued envelope her as she feel backwards, landing on the dirt ground. She breathed deeply as she tried to gain her bearings again. It was surprisingly difficult, controlling your insides as if you were actually there and then trying to grip a substance that seemed to slip right through your fingers.

"Dont worry you'll get it soon"

Hikari nodded as she stood straight once more, she smiled at her brother as she once more tried to grip the damnable Magic substance.

Thats how Hikari spent her whole day, trying and failing in her training to transform into a wolf.

(((:::)))

"Thats it I give up" Hikari said as she still kept trying to grip the magical substance. She frowned as she mentally played a game of cat and mouse with that damn thing.

"Thats the six time you said that and yet still didn't stop" Kurai mumbled lazily as he layed on one of the only parts that was covered in grass, he sighed contently as he felt the sun bathe his body with its warm rays.

"I hate this!" Hikari whined as she angrily fisted her knuckles, her fury knew no limits as she once more indulged into her inner being and with anger filled eyes gripped the horrid magic, practically shaking it in fury. Lets just say if the magic was an actual living thing it would have been squished to death.

White enveloped her senses as it covered her being, Hikari watched, intrigued, as her features started to change. It was a curious yet uncomfortable procedure as her bones reconstructed themselves and her DNA changed to fit that more of a wolf's.

In around 3 minutes the change completed and she stood there on four legs in the shape of a canine. Hikari's fur was pure white looking relatively like her hair, her eyes were still the same golden orbs yet it had a more animalistic glint to them. Giving a wolfish smile Hikari yipped happily, jumping up and down. "I did it!"

Hikari abruptly stopped, looking around curiously. Her voice sounded particular, it was more deeper, more mature. It was slightly pleasant, but so foreign it made Hikari wonder if it was really her who had spoken.

"Good job Kari-chan, who would have guessed your anger was actually useful"

Hikari growled, that was it she had officially lost her mind.

That was how Kurai found himself running for his life as a huge white wolf filled with blood lust ran after him.

* * *

Hikari slumped against a tree as she took deep uneven breaths, well more like wheezes. She had just ran 20 miles without stop and was currently paying the prize for the ungodly excise. Kurai stood not far away, bandages on his arm from the bite Hikari had given him five days prior.

"Good now rest up, next I will be teaching you the art of half transforming." Over the past 5 days Hikari had gone through extreme physical training, the results were grand but the after affects were just pure hell on earth.

After a 30 min rest Hikari sat in a meditating position in front of Kurai just like how she had been when she learned how to fully transform. "Okay close your eyes, breathe in, out, repeat. Now once more look inside yourself. This time don't grab a hold of your full magic power, instead control it to make a type of cloak around yourself."

Hikari looked at her brother in wonder, she then decided to try and do what she was told. She tried to make the magic move around her, yet each time she tried to control the magic it just ignored her. She gave mental command after mental command but in the end decided to use pure will and mental strength.

In the end it took Hikari around 6 hours but she had been able to partially transformed, she looked curiously as white ears were present on top of her head. A tail swayed from her backside, to Hikari's embarrassment she had to pull her tail above her shorts, making sure they still covered her butt completely.

"Good job, you can turn back now" To turn back Hikari had to let go of the magic power she held, it was for that reason that while transformed the person transforming had to constantly make sure that they did not lose concentration and let go the transformation, more experienced wolves like Kurai and her sisters didn't need to give a thought while being transform but Hikari, being new at this, had to constantly make sure not to unconsciously let go of the magical energy she was holding on to.

She let go of her mental hold of her magic, it felt like the cloak slid off her going back to its slightly more compact form.

"Okay now run 20 laps around the clearing and after do 30 push-ups" It was official, her brother wanted to kill her.

* * *

"Okay Hikari-chan, I will be teaching you how to use your Celestial magic effectively with your wolf magic"

Hikari looked at her platinum haired sister. Mizuki was the one training her for today, her siblings have split up the training agenda with each other, each concentrating on a specific area.

Kurai will be training her in both her transformation and physical training such as stamina, strength and speed.

Yozora will be training her in the art of fighting and different fighting styles she could use, she will also be teaching Hikari how to adapt to other's fighting styles and the best way to beat their styles.

Hoshiko will be teaching her the different magical spells that Hikari could use along with how to perform them, all of which Shiko had learned from reading books about Hikari's magic, which she had found out was passed down generation to generation in the main family.

And finally, Mizuki will be teaching her how to connect her Celestial magic with her Wolf magic, balancing the two and using them to make her magic stronger along with how to combine the two.

"Okay, take one of the keys, whichever is fine" Hikari followed her sister's instructions as she grabbed ahold of the key pouch she had strapped on her waist. Looking through the keys she decided to grab one gold key.

Taking the key out of the key ring Hikari looked down at the golden key on her hand. It felt warm, magic seeping through it and filling her with warmth and joy. This object could open a gate, a gate for one of her spirits to come forth. The thought made Hikari overly ecstatic as she looked at her sister for guidance on how to use this magic object.

"Good, now let your magic spread through the key, let your thoughts thrift and say the first thing that comes to your mind." Following her sister's direction Hikari let her magic cover the golden object while her mind drifted off.

"I Open thee, Gate of the Lion! Leo"

A ding-dong like noise sounded in the air as Hikari slashed the key down, it shined in a golden light as a figure started to appear, before the figure could fully materialise though the key stopped shining and the golden figure disappeared.

"Damn, I was afraid this was going to happen" Hikari turned to look at her oldest sister as her sister cursed at herself silently. It was rare that her sister would curse, being more of the polite type who rarely showed any crude behavior such as cursing.

"It seems that your newly awakened Wolf magic is tampering with your celestial magic, the best way to fix this is to try and equalise the power by connecting your Celestial and Wolf magic."

Hikari nodded at her sister's words, looking down at the key that had become warm, it started shining once more but stopped abruptly, it kept like that for some time before stopping to shine completely. "It seems like the spirit you were trying to call is trying to get out on its own, but your magic is for some reason keeping it from coming out"

A sudden fierce protectiveness hit Hikari as she glared at her sister. "Dont call my spirit an 'it' " She practically snarled out, surprising her older sister. Hikari's eyes widened at what she had just said, she did not know what came over her, she just snapped.

Her sister looked at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing, making Hikari stare at her dumbfounded. "It seems your Lucy self is making itself known, though you are Lucy in a way so I shouldn't really be all that surprised."

Hikari stared at her in surprise, so this new protectiveness for her spirits is from the part of her that is still Lucy. That was quite surprising, Hikari wondered if pieces of Lucy would make their way in her but decided not to dwell in the fact. Lucy was her in a way anyways, her being connected to her wasnt that much of a difference. Thats what she hoped anyways.

"Okay what about this, you did the meditating thing with Kurai right?" At Hikari's nod Mizuki smiled brightly, "Great, get into your meditating pose and stuff" Hikari bit back a laugh as she did what she was told.

With others her eldest sister might seem composed and mature but she was actually really laid back and relaxed when with her siblings. You could say that the Okamitsuki's had two sides to them, the side they showed only to their family and the other side, the mask, that they showed to the rest of the world. It was just a way to keep from getting hurt or worse, betrayed.

It had also become sort of a habit to the family, Hikari swore it ran down their genes to this day.

Controlling her breathing Hikari looked inside of herself, waiting patiently for her sister's instructions. "Okay good, now when you see you magic describe it to me"

Hikari, although confused at what her sister had asked of her, did what she was told. She inwardly looked at her magic, seeing the details of it. "Well it's bright, and looks the color of pure white, it's also looks a bit like a liquid"

"Do you see any difference in it, any at all."

Hikari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she observed her magic with her inner eyes, looking at it to see any difference at all, she saw nothing and said so to her sister.

"Look harder" Was her sister's _helpful_ response.

Continuing her search Hikari kept observing her magic, suddenly she saw it, it was so slight that it was no wonder she had missed it at first. Opening her eyes slowly Hikari blinked the blurriness away. Her vision always blurred temporarily after meditating with her magic, at first it had been a bother but she managed to get used to it.

"The color, as well as the form, my magic is split apart in a way, part of it is slightly more darker, a type of whitish gold, the gold barely visible. Its also seems more compact, less liquidy unlike my other pure white magic."

Mizuki smiled happily as she clapped her hands, looking quite proud. "Great, you managed to identify your Wolf magic from your Celestial magic. From what I can tell your Celestial magic is the more compact goldish one seeing as that Celestial magic is mostly seen as gold, heavens knows why. Your Wolf magic is the white liquidy one."

Hikari looked at her sister in confusion, "About that, what is my Wolf magic?"

"Shiko-chan will be the one telling you that, as well as teaching you the spells needed to use it"

"But aren't you the one who has the closest magic to me?"

"Heavens no, actually the ones who have even the slightest close magic to both you and Kurai and Zora-chan and Shiko-chan. In actuality they are the closest that have ever been born to have similar powers as the two of you's"

Hikari nodded, absorbing all the knowledge that had been given to her. Now more than ever she wished to know what exactly her Magical power was, as a young child she had never been told, instead her parents have told her that she would know when she came of age, which was at the age of 10, sadly the _incident_ had happened before she had been told of her magic.

"Okay now what we have to do is, um, well I guess you could say combine the two in a way."

"And how am I suppose to do that"

"Just try bringing them together, connect them and have them work with each other instead of cancelling each other out."

Hikari nodded at her sister's explanation, she once again closed her eyes as her breathing controlled, she needed to concentrate, to connect the two different magic types. That couldn't be _that_ hard.

(((:::)))

Screw what she had previously said, this was damn impossible.

Hikari was currently lying down, breathing harshly. Who knew meditating could take so much energy out of a person?

"Come one Kari-chan, don't give up just yet" Hikari glared at her older sister, brushing off all thoughts of it being disrespectful to the oldest sibling. She was well past the stage of caring for such things, that was how extremely pissed she currently was.

'_Why is it that when I have to do something that concerns my inner being it ends up in a disaster?'_

It was official, Hikari hated her inner being and all that had to do with it. she also hated the two different types of magical types inside of her, it was its damn fault she was currently in this predicament.

"So are you really giving up, huh shouldn't have expected more from you"

Oh no she didnt. Did Mizuki really just say that? Hikari's figure sat straight up as she heatedly glared at the platinum haired woman. Oh hell no was she going to let her Sister diss her like that.

With that Hikari's eyes snapped shut, she tried once more to connect the two magical powers, they sent a shock as Hikari gritted her teeth in pain. Oh no, that wasn't going to stop her this time. She had an oldest sister she needed to show up.

Biting her lip through the pain Hikari kept the two magical types together, using the parts she was holding to create a sort of connection, sort of like a pathway between them. Sweat started pouring down her face but Hikari didn't think anything of it.

Blood dripped down her lips from where she was biting down to hold the pain and yet that didn't stop her either, she was going to see this through, even if it killed her. Her chest burned painfully as her body temperature changed between a chilly cold to a hot warm.

Cold sweat beaded her body as heat waves practically came off her yet inside her body felt so terribly cold. She vaguely heard her sister call out to her yet she was just too damn preoccupied on what she was doing to care.

Finally in a bright light the two magical types connected, making her body tremble as Hikari slightly opened her eyes, seeing black before falling into oblivion.

* * *

_**Mevy**_: And done ^^ Left a small cliffhanger there though I'm pretty sure its not noticable T.T

_**Kurai**_: What's with you and fainting scenes

_**Mevy**_: Don't know, it just makes it dramatic, though I make sure not to overdo it or it will just get pitiful

_**Lucy**_: Why does it always have to be me? T.T

_**Yozora**_: There there Kari-chan, ignore that big meanie

_**Mevy**_: (Sigh) I'll see ya'll next time

_**Everyone**_: BYE!

**I have decided what to do so that IF Lucy and Kurai do end up together I can satisfy both the people who doesn't want them to be brother and sisters yet also the people who do want them to be brother and sister. Its more like what you want them to be, it's totally up to you if you want to see them as brother and sister or not XP You'll just have to wait and see what I mean by that XD**

**VOTE NOW! You can vote for any couple you wish Lucy/Hikari to be**

**VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT HER SISTERS TO END UP WITH TOO, DON'T LEAVE THEM ALONE ! But if you don't vote for who you want them to be with I have an idea who I think they could be with XP**


	8. Chapter 8 Wolf Magic

**Mevy:** Hello everyone! I am once more sorry for my long absence and hope that you can forgive me T.T How long has it been since I last updated? Lord I am so sorry for the wait T^T

**Lucy**: I am starting to worry this is going to become a regular habit of yours +.+

**Kurai**: I wouldn't be surprised, she's late to school half of the time, maybe we should get the clock rabbit dude to tutor her in punctuality

**Mevy:** The White Rabbit you idiot! XC

**Hoshiko**: Let's just start the story ^^"

**Mevy**: Mizuki disclaimer please CX

**Mizuki**: Mayeevee does not own Fairy Tail or the characters associated with said show, she only own the plot, OC's and this story

**Mayeevee**: Now to the reviews XD

* * *

**StressNeglect**: Sorry again for putting the wrong story, fanfic mechanics are going to be the death of me T.T I really hope you like this new new chapter ^^ Enjoy!

**Guest**: Yep the poll is open and won't be closing for some time, Thank you so much for voting ^^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter CX

**Celestial-pricess:** By OC you mean Krai right? Thank you for voting though and I hope I understood you correctly ^^ Hope you enjoy the new chapter CX

**lovleydragonfly**: Thank you for voting! I am sorry for not updating for so long and I hope you enjoy this new chapter XD

**Mevy:** Thank you all who reviewed and those who also favorite and followed this story, you make this experience all the more enjoyable ^^ Hope you enjoy this new chapter XP

* * *

**Votes:**

KuraiXHikari/KuraiXLucy~ 10

NatsuXHikari/NatsuXLucy~ 2

RougeXHikari/RougeXHikari~ 1

* * *

The sun streamed through a window shining upon the curled figure of a white haired girl. Pale hands rose as they grabbed hold of the fur blanket on her shoulders and brought the blanket over her head, a groan could be heard as the figure curled further, making itself almost like a ball.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! You've rested enough"

Another groan, this one followed by a few chosen curses could be heard as the figure turned away from a giddy platinum haired woman and once more relaxed in a resting position. The woman frowned ever so slightly as she huffed, walking over the curled figure the platinum haired woman proceeded to rip the blankets from the teen's form.

A shriek rose from the white haired girl as she shot straight up, she looked down to see that she was only in her undergarments, which only covered her body ever so slightly.

"Why the hell am I half naked!?" Hikari screamed, curling into a ball to salvage what was left of her shattered dignity.

Mizuki snickered as she looked at her shaking form, sadistic mirth visible in her pearly eyes. "You see my little Hikari-chan, when you perform the Magic bonding technique it created huge amounts of magical friction which then created high amounts of heat, because of that your outer body became deathly hot and burned your clothes straight off."

Hikari stared at her oldest sister with horror painting her features, her clothes had been burned off. Oh god, did that mean that her sister brought her to the tribe nude? Almost as if she had read her mind her sister shook her head while laughing.

"No worries Kari-chan, Kurai-chan came at the nick of time and had put a shirt over your figure so that nobody saw you naked."

HIkari relaxed after hearing that, not at all minding that her brother had seen her naked, he was her brother after all right? Looking next to her she saw a black shirt that was most likely the one Kurai had let her borrow, her sister must have taken it off to put her some undergarments, most likely purposely not putting it back on to pleasure herself in Hikari's reaction.

Grabbing the shirt she proceeded to put it on, feeling the soft material on her body Hikari sighed as warmness enveloped her. The shirt was quite big, standing up she saw that it went to her mid-thigh, it was also short-sleeved so she didn't need to worry about oversized sleeves getting on her way.

"Zora-chan already went out to get you new clothes, your pack is on the far left. Shiko-chan also informed me to tell you that she will be waiting for you in the clearing. Now I'm out, you know things to do people to see and all that jazz"

Before Hikari could respond Mizuki had already left, leaving her standing in the middle of the room alone. Huffing, Hikari glared at nothing in particular as she walked up to her small travel bag. Rummaging through its contents she was able to find a pair of short shorts that went a few inches above her knees. Not really wanting to take the soft shirt off Hikari just put on the shorts before standing up from her crouched position.

Walking to the opening of the small hut Hikari smiled giddily as the warm rays of the sun shined on her, warming her very being. Golden eyes glinted as she got into a crouching position, arms stretched in front of her with one foot stretched back.

Closing her eyes Hikari imagined her magical aurora, what she saw surprised her, the two magical presences that were once almost repulsive to each other now swarmed together making it almost impossible to tell which one was which.

Concentrating on the magical power that was pure white Hikari grabbed a tight hold on it, the results were almost immediate as her human body started to change, after a few moments a big white wolf stood where the white haired girl once was. The wolf was bigger than most, almost 5 feet in height.

Sniffing the air around her, the wolf known as Hikari narrowed her golden orbs. Sniffing once more she was able to trace the smell of the person she was looking for. Howling ever so loudly the white wolf leaped out, taking off in the direction of the forest.

The wolf ran through the roots, Hikari inwardly thankful that she was more agile and not as clumsy in this form. Snorting at the thought of her weak human body Hikari took a huge leap out into the clearing she knew all too well. Looking around, the big white wolf tilted its great head in question.

Letting go of her tight hold on her magical power Hikari transformed back into her usual human self. Golden eyes swept across the field as she tried to pinpoint the place her sister was located at. Hearing a rustle, Hikari dodged left just in time as a powerful blast hit the place she was standing on only moments ago.

Grunting Hikari held her now injured hand as she quickly turned her head to the direction where the powerful white colored attack came from. She was met with the presence of none other than her sister Hoshiko. Silvery white tresses blew in the wind with black highlights trailing through the white background.

Glaring at her sister Hikari growled at her.

"What the hell! You could have killed me!" Hikari yelled out, wanting nothing more than to strangle her dear sister. And here she believed that Hoshiko was the sane one in the family, that assumption now went down the drain after this little spectacle.

"Calm down Imouto, sheesh you're just as dramatic as when you were little" Hikari huffed as she stuck her tongue out, oh how much she wished she could go up to her and let her see just how dramatic she could get.

Glaring one last time Hikari crossed her arms and put most of her weight on her right leg, making her lean to the left ever so slightly. "So, What are we gonna do for this session?"

Hoshiko seemed to analyse her ever so slightly, taking in Hikari's features before smiling, the calculating look on her eyes leaving just as fast as it appeared.

"Today I will be telling you what type of wolf magic you have, along with a beginner's spell you will be learning" Hikari's eyes shined at what her sister said, oh how she awaited for this day to come, finally she will know what magic she had!

"Let's start!" Hikari practically shouted out as she bounced in place with excitement, Hoshiko giggled at her childish behavior as she walked up to the white haired girl and promptly poked her forehead with amusement.

"Itai!" Hikari exclaimed as she rubbed her slightly sore forehead, her sisters really were stronger than they looked.

"Calm down Hika-chan, first of all I am going to ask you some questions"

Hikari nodded reluctantly as she promptly sat down on the grass she was standing on. Hoshiko did the same as silver eyes stared at golden ones. "Okay first of all, do you remember what type of magic I contain?"

Nodding her head Hikari huffed, "Of Course I do! Your magic is Light magic right?" Nodding her head Hoshiko smiled at her little sister, "What else do you know about my magic?"

Seeming to ponder the question in her head Hikari's clouded eyes brightened at once, "Your magic is said to be the closest to my magic, whatever it is, it has the ability to gather light from the stars, moon and sun yet sunlight for you isn't as powerful as moon or starlight because of our wolf genes. It can also heal and repel dark magic that is weaker than your magic" Nodding in acceptance to the answer Hoshiko patted her sister on the head for a job well done.

"Seems your memory is as good as before little imouto, now one thing that you don't know about your particular magic is this, one of the founders of our clan held the same magic you hold, the other founder of our clan held the magical power Kurai contains. Now it is said through legend that the magical power is passed down from generation to generation to the main family, me and Yozora as you might already know are the only ones to hold similar magical powers ever to be recorded.

Now our tribe has been around for thousands of years, Wolf magic is an ancient art said to come directly from the One Magic, which I will be teaching you of in a later date. The magic you hold is directly connected to Kurai's magic, reason why you two are so connected to each other. Hikari, are you ready to know your wolf title?"

Hikari gulped, after hearing all of that she was unsure of what the consequences of knowing her practical identity was. Reinforcing her courage Hikari nodded at Hoshiko, eyes filled with determination. "Hai!" she claimed in a strong voice filled with resolve.

Silver eyes shone in approval as Hoshiko smiled at her dear sister.

"Your magic is Holy Wolf magic, your identity is known as the one and only Okami no Tenshi (Angel Wolf)"

Hikari's eyes widened as she stared at her sister, eyes filled with surprise, "What magic does niisan have?" Hikari asked in a trance, she was there but not there at the same time.

"Demonic magic, Kurai is an entity known as Ookami no Akuma (Demon Wolf)"

* * *

Natsu stared up at the sky, he was currently laying on the roof of the guild feeling bored yet not wanting to do anything at the same time. Usually by now he would have pestered Lucy until she accepted on going on a job, only for him to suffer in a train or any sort of transportation she would most likely make him put up with.

Smiling at the memories flowing through his mind Natsu sighed as they all seemed to disintegrate, all of them burning in his mind. Lucy was gone, that way for sure. He had tried, oh how much he tried, in tracking down Lucy's scent but it was useless.

When Master Makarov told them about Lucy's leave the first thing Natsu had done was head to said blonde's house, upon arrival Natsu had started sniffing the apartment, looking for any trail that could lead him to Lucy. No trail was found, he could smell Lucy's scent, a sweet combination of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon, but the scent seemed to disappear in the living room, changed to a scent that he could not identify.

Actually now that he remembered correctly there have been two indistinguishable scents in the apartment, a fact that bothered him greatly. Coming up to a sitting position Natsu pondered the fate of the blonde, the master had said that she had gone with a friend, said friend a certain cloaked man that seemed to infuriate him to unimaginable levels.

He was quite literarly smacked out of his thoughts by a sudden force hitting him. The pink haired man started to roll down the Guild roof before finally proceeding the fall from great heights to the ground. Biting back a scream that was about to leave his lips Natsu gasped before landing on the ground on his back.

Groaning in pain Natsu cursed loudly before trying to stand up, his back feeling like it had been crushed to little pieces. "Hey flame brain are you going to lay there any longer" an insufferable voice asked.

"Shut up Ice princess, what the hell do you want anyways?" The pink, excuse me, _salmon_ haired male glared at the black haired male who jumped down from the roof and is now standing almost directly in front of him.

"Erza managed to _convince_ Levy to do research about the male Lucy was seen with and what relations they might have"

Natsu gave him am excited look, "You guys saw his face! Good because I need to be able to recognise him and beat the shit out of that guy for kidnapping Lucy!"

Gray stared at Natsu for a good amount of time before facepalming. Oh kami, he pities this man when it really comes down to it. "You damn idiot, of course we didn't see how he looks like! He was wearing a damn cloak if you hadn't noticed"

"The how the hell where are we going to find info of that bastard?"

"Easy, Levy is looking over Lucy's files and any mention of a black eyed man, that was the only feature Levy was able to see when she met the man." Natsu seemed to contemplate the comment for a few minutes, seeming to process everything in. Suddenly his face lit up as is usual doofus grin spread across his features.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go get Lucy!" Before Natsu could leave and make a further fool of himself Gray hit the idiot over the head, wanting nothing more than to smash that pink head of his on the wall.

"Are you an idiot or just dense, we don't know where she is! Lyra hasn't even found any information over the man" Natsu seemed to deflate at that as he looked at Gray questionably. "So then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to see if you can identify the new scents in Lucy's apartment and explain them, that might be able to help us in the investigation. Erza also wants you to go out in towns close by Magnolia and see if there have been sightings of Lucy."

Natsu nodded at the request, eyes shining with determination. Turning around Natsu hastily ran to a certain blonde's apartment, intent on identifying the scent to the last detail.

'_Lucy, we'll bring you back soon, and once we do I will never let you go again. That's a promise!'_

* * *

"Hikari concentrate! You wont be able to perfect this attack if you keep getting distracted!"

"Gomen Nee-san" Hikari apologised as she concentrated better in the ball of white energy forming on her hands.

After the small history lesson about her power Hoshiko thought it wise to start teaching Hikari a low leveled attack, when Hikari asked her where she was able to get the attack from seeing as that Hikari was the only Holy magic wolf in this era Hishiko had laughed.

"I have my ways" was her teasing response before continuing to explain the concept of the spell she was teaching Hikari.

So that is why she was currently here, barely able to stand and her magic depleting so much the only reason she wasn't dead yet was because of the celestial magic still inside of her. Sighing Hikari tried to remember what Hoshiko told her in the beginning of the training.

"Hikari for this spell you must first be able to concentrate your magic in a condensed form in your hand making a sort of ball. Once you're able to do that we will be able to move on to the second stage of the spell."

Huffing in frustration the white haired teen closed her eyes, she looked once again into her very being, something she had been doing quite a bit these days, and started to will a portion of her magical power. Mentally moving it to her hands, Hikari controlled the power making it swirl around on the palms of her hands.

Sweat started to form on her forehead as she felt herself waver, she was greatly drained and almost completely out of wolf magic. Unconsciously putting more magic on her swirling power Hikari tried to make it compact but unfortunately it stayed in a type of swirling white wind, almost as if trying to escape, but Hikari would not let it.

Magical power at its limit Hikari growled lowly, she needed more power to keep it compacted but she was now completely out of Wolf Magic, wanting nothing more than to scream bloody murder Hikari gritted her teeth. She will not let this end in disaster, this was the closest she had gotten to doing the attack and she was not letting this opportunity pass.

Not caring about the consequences Hikari willed her currently dormant Celestial magic and combined it with her swirling Wolf Magic. The effects were immediate as the more compact Celestial magic put together the Wolf Magic. A great White and Gold ball of energy formed on Hikari's hand as she tried to keep the energy in control.

Her efforts were in vain as the ball left her hand in great speed and struck the trees in front of her. It made contact as it destroyed 10 trees in front of her before exploding on the tenth one, making a 5 foot deep crater in the ground.

Hikari stared at the damage in front of her as she fell on her knees, fatigue enveloping her. That last move drained her completely and it was her will power alone that was currently keeping her awake. She turned her head slightly to look at the direction of Hoshiko, to her surprise her sister was looking at her in complete shock.

"H-How did you do that Hika-chan?" Said white haired girl shook her head ever so slightly as she looked back to the destruction that was created by non other than her.

"I-I don't know, I just used a bit of my Celestial magic, I had no idea this would happen"

Hikari looked down at her hands, they were slightly burnt from the magical attack and stinged greatly. She tried moving them but stopped abruptly when pain prickled her fingers.

"Are you hurt Imouto?" Hikari nodded as her older sister grabbed ahold of her hands, at the sight of the damage her sister abruptly straightened.

"We need to take care of that, the damage might harm your nervous circulation on your hand if left untreated for too long. Let's go" Before she could even blink Hikari was picked up and put on Hoshiko back. Cursing the white and black haired girl for treating her like a child Hikari tried not to instinctively wrap her arms around her sister too tightly to not cause pain on her now fragile hands.

So that was how Hikari found herself here in a small hut where the Okamitsuki healer resided, watching as the slightly older woman took a look at her hands. Said woman was a pretty young lady, looking no older than 30, she had copper brown hair with light brown eyes. Her hands were delicate as she gently touched Hikari's hurting hands, making sure not to cause her any unnecessary pain.

Hikari found out that this woman was the Okami no Chiyu (Healing Wolf), she held the power to heal many injuries, both life threatening and non life threatening. Hikari looked at the brown haired woman as she stood up and went to the the desk not too far from where Hikari sat which, as she looked at it closely, found that it held many types of different herbs around the surface.

"Seems like the damage is not too bad, some healing along with covering your hands with the herb remedy I will make and a bit of rest will have them as good as new in no time." The woman said, moving gracefully around the small hut while getting materials from the counters and tables around them.

"Thank you so much Sasami-sensei (Doctor)" Hikari said gratefully to the kind brunette, bowing her head in thankfulness.

"None of that, I am more than happy to help you little Kari-chan" Memories swarmed through Hikari's head all of a sudden, she remembered now that this woman used to be someone she played with in her younger years, before the attack. She had no idea why she was remembering this just now but she was.

Suddenly the image of Sasami was covered by the image of a younger girl with blue hair. She was smiling kindly at her as she held her damaged hands with her blue glowing ones, Hikari could practically feel the warm relief from the magical power. She didn't know where she saw the girl from but she felt a sort of nostalgia at the thought of her.

Part of her wanted to keep remembering her, to keep digging into the image of the strange yet relaxing blue haired girl, while another part of her wanted to forget the girl, wanted to bury that image deep into the recess of her mind and never think about it again, as if running away from something.

Hikari was struck out of her inner thinking by her sister shaking her slightly. "Are you okay Kari-chan?" She asked in worry as Hoshiko held her shoulder, squeezing it ever so slightly to make sure that Hikari was back to the world of the living.

"Yes I am, sorry about that I was just thinking back to the times i used to come here as a child."

At the mention of the past Sasami smiled, "Oh yes I remembered those times. You sure were quite the troublemaker back then Kari-chan. You and Ku-chan used to 'adventure' in the forest almost every day, came back quite scratched up. I can still remember Baa-chan scorning you playfully for coming here so often with new injuries."

Hikari smiled as more memories swarmed her head of that time. She remember Ayami-baa, Sasami's aunt who used to run this small clinic but, seeing as that she wasn't here now she most likely died from old age or the attack.

The the thought of the attack saddened her, no matter how much she pestered her siblings on it they never told her what happened on that fateful day, and no matter how much she tried she could never remember it.

"Now let me see those hands of yours"

With that Sasami started to heal Hikari with both her magic and the herb remedy she had made. They started to talk more about the past and all the trouble Hikari along with her brother had caused back then. Though that couldn't get her head off the thought of the attack, it did however rid her mind completely of the young girl, all thoughts of that subject disappearing completely off her mind.

* * *

A brown haired male stood on a multicolored platform, looking at the great sky around him which held stars and planets of all kinds.

"Loke-kun, what do you think happened, why is Lucy-chan not responding to us? I'm sorry" a pink haired young teen asked him, look sadly at the brown haired male.

"I have no idea, I tried to go to Earthland and check on her but it's almost like something is repelling me and keeping me from opening the gate." Loke said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Do you think Lucy-san is in trouble?" Capricorn asked, looking worriedly as the other celestial spirits.

"I bet that idiotic girl did something stupid as usual" Aquarius sneered irritatingly, yet everyone could clearly see her worry for the blonde.

All of Lucy's spirits decided to gather and try to figure why it was that their master had not called on them as of yet. Loke had tried in more than one occasion to forcefully open the gate and see what happened but had been unable to because of this undescribable force.

They also worried about this new sort of presence that has covered Lucy, spirits have always had a strong bond with their masters, being able to detect their feeling and sense when they were in danger and need of help through this bond, yet something happened that shook said bond. It was almost as if Lucy was no longer Lucy anymore, her presence completely changed with only a small portion of it being the same as before.

"I'm trying again! We can't just stand here and do nothing while Lucy might be in danger!" Loke said irritably before starting to shine a golden light, trying in vain to forcefully open his gate.

A great white magic suddenly struck him as he was propelled back from the force. Hitting a wall from behind the brown haired male groaned at the pain. Blinking away black spots, Loke slowly got up, making sure not to bother the injuries he had acquired.

"Niisan are you okay?" Virgo asked with concern, a frown making its way to her forehead. Aries made her way next to Loke, checking over his injuries as the rest of the spirits joined him.

"What happened?-ebi" Cancer asked the lion spirit, while it might be true that Loke had not been able to leave the spirit world on his own he had never been attacked with the magic keeping them here, only repelled.

"I felt her, Lucy's spirit but...different somehow, she now holds a new type of magic that seems to be the reason why I am no longer able to open my own gate. It seems to have connected to her Celestial magic making it harder than before to ever be able to get out without her summoning us"

Everyone gasped at his words, Lucy gained a new power? Why and how? And if so how will this affect the bond she held with them.

Not wanting to think negatively all the spirits tried sending their magic through the keys, to somehow communicate with Lucy but what happened next shocked them greatly.

"Our contract-piripiri" Gemini gasped out at the same time, looking at each other with shock clear on their faces.

"Our contract to Lucy…...has diminished?"

* * *

**Mevy:** Hello people, before you say anything **LUCY WILL NOT LOSE HER CELESTIAL POWERS!** The reason for their contract canceling is….going to be revealed next time! Hahaha

**Lucy:** My spirits...Are they okay? =.=

**Mevy:** They're perfectly fine no need to worry! ^-^

**Kurai:** Hmm quite an interesting ending, though painfully obvious -.-

**Levy:** When are we going to make an appearance again!

**Mevy**: Ugh people these days, you'll make an appearance later =.='

**Natsu:** Lucy I will bring you back!

**Kurai:** Over my dead body! I will not let anyone take Lucy away from me (Glaring while growling)

**Mevy:** Is this a love triangle I see (Grin XD) ...Lucy-chan what are you doing?

**Lucy:** (Sneaking away) I'm not getting mixed up in this (Leaves quickly)

**Mevy:** okay…. well until next time! Bye everyone! XD

**Don't forget to vote on who you want Lucy to end up with, and also you may vote who you want her sisters to end up with XP**


End file.
